


Under the Moonlit Sky

by l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU but very close to canon, Anal Everything, Bestiality, Bottom Dean, Dean has a secret, Deliciously NSFW pictures lol, Destiel - Freeform, Esty has everything, Fun with sex toys, John never died, Knotting, M/M, Mick Davies isn't a Man of Letters, NSFW Smut and Fluff, Power Bottom Cass, Sex is with a werewolf, Some very NSFW pictures are included in many of the chapters, Top Cass, Top Dean, Werewolf is mostly a wolf man, but not really, castiel isn't an angel, switching is life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-12 05:18:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 34,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4/pseuds/l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4
Summary: Dean has many secrets. It’s just par for his life on the road with his family. They’ve spent over twenty years hunting things and saving people. All because John Winchester was on a mission to kill the demon that murdered Mary. The hunter’s life isn’t the most ideal but it does have a few perks. Well if you are as kinky as Dean. He likes to go on hunts because he enjoys fucking the monsters that they find. Of course, he kills them right afterwards so no one finds out. He has other hidden kinks as well. During one of his “secret” nights out he’ll meet a blue-eyed stranger who will change his life forever. Based on a comic posted to a Destiel group. (see image at the end of the story)





	1. On the Edge of Glory

* * *

 

 

 

_**On a hot summer night…** _

_**Would you offer your throat…** _

_**To the wolf with a red rose?** _

_**Will he offer me his mouth?…Yes** _

_**Will he offer me his teeth?…Yes** _

_**Will he offer me his jaws?…Yes** _

_**Will he offer me his hunger?…Yes** _

_**Will he starve without me?…Yes!** _

_**And does he love me?…Yes** _

\- Meatloaf

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dean was tired. Tired of being a big brother. Tired of being an obedient son. Just plain tired. The life of a hunter was a crappy one. Shitty motels, new faces every few days, and constantly fighting against things that go bump in the night.

 

For one damn night, he didn't want to be himself. Dean gazed over at the small closet in his motel room. The zipped up garment bag practically begging him to be opened. His heart pounded at the mere thought of actually doing just that.

 

If his dad or brother ever found out just how perverted he was…fuck! John Winchester would probably beat some sense into him, and Sam would look at him in disgust. Both really not something Dean wanted to experience.

 

But still…

 

Just for one night maybe he…

 

Dean's cell phone rang causing him to jump, “Hello?”

 

“Hey, jerk, Dad and I found some info on that nest of vamps. He wants us to head over and scout out the location. See how many we're dealing with so we can prepare.”

 

Dean's green eyes glanced once more at the garment bag as he sighed wistfully, “Fine. I'll meet you by the car in ten.”

 

The phone was tossed onto the bed as a frustrated and weary twenty-some-year-old trudged over to the small closet and softly stroked the bag. "Another time. Promise."

 

Two hours later, Dean was in a forest just outside of town and he was sucking on vampire dick.

 

“Suck it good, bitch-boy.” Commanded the silky voice with the Louisianan drawl.

 

Dean moaned around the cock shoved into his throat. Maybe the night wasn't a wash after all. They had indeed found the nest of vamps and when Sam went back to let their dad know, Dean had stayed behind to “keep an eye on things.” But really he had been so turned on thinking about getting used and abused by one of the male vampires.

 

After Sam had left, Dean had followed the vamp into the forest and made sure to be noisy. He wanted to get caught and fast. And hell did he ever. Which was how he was now on his knees sucking on vamp cock and loving every second.

 

Benny Lafitte tugged on the dirty blond hair, “If you don't suck better than that, human, I might not allow you live to tell the tale.”

 

Dean went from exploratory to full-on slut and was rewarded with a moan. As if that didn't cause his own nether regions to expand and press into the zipper of his jeans.

 

Fuck he loved all the dirty aspects of sex and especially fornicating with the supernatural creatures they found on their hunting trips. And it was a brilliant set-up. Get fucked by weirdness and then kill them afterward, so no one knows. Win-win! Dean wasn't in it for long-term…just wanted a taste of the vast menu the fucked-up world had to offer.

 

Within seconds he had a mouth full of vamp cum and was loving every gulp. Dean hoped he'd get to enjoy more than just some mouth fun from the creature. He wanted vamp cock up his ass too.

 

“Get undressed, man-whore, and get down on all fours.”

 

Another perk of fucking the freaks was their ability to get right back in the game. Dean made quick work of stripping, and soon his pale ass was pushed upward as an invitation for his Edward Cullen's wannabe.

 

“Oh fuck!” Dean whimpered as Benny grabbed his hips and shoved in…no prep, no lube, just raw fucking…he loved it!

 

With each thrust, the craziest noises left Dean's mouth. He couldn't help it. Something so wrong and dirty about letting the vampire abuse his body…but hell, it made him feel alive.

 

"Beat that meat stick between your legs, bitch-boy. I want your ass clenching around my dick as you cum." The vampire was pounding into Dean so hard the slapping sound of their bodies echoed through the trees. The full moon casting enough light to let Dean see their shadows fucking across the forest floor.

 

It was so hot to see the shadow cock move out and shove back. Suffice it to say with his hand wanking away at his dick and the vamp going to town on his ass, Dean was cumming like a water fountain within minutes. His already tight ass was squeezing the creature's dick with all its might.

 

“YEESSSSSSS! Fuck!” The vampire hissed and mewed as cum filled Dean's hole.

 

When the vamp was blissed out and slightly incoherent, Dean made his move. He shoved away, grabbed his jeans, took out the syringe containing dead man's blood and jabbed it into the creature's neck.

 

With the thing unable to move, Dean quickly got dressed and waited until his brother and father came back. He always waited to make a show for them. And as he saw them come into sight, he raised a hand and called out to his brother, "Sammy, I got one…give me your knife."

 

The vampire was snarling as much as it could when Dean moved closer and sliced off its head. Once again his secret was now safe, and his ass was dripping vampire cum. Life was good.

 

After the nest was cleaned out, they set fire to the place and watched it burn. John pulled out some beers from the Impala's trunk. A perfect ending to a damn good night.

 

Once the building was only a smoldering pile of ash, the Winchesters drove away and headed back to their motel rooms.

 

And as hot as the vamp fuck session had been, by the time Dean closed the door to his room his green eyes instantly moved right back to that garment bag. He glanced at the alarm clock by the bed and saw it was only going on nine o'clock. Plenty of time to…

 

A knock on the door interrupted that thought.

 

“Hey, Dad. What's up?”

 

John Winchester smiled from the opened doorway. “Sammy and I are going to head down to the motel's cafe and grab something to eat. Wanna come join us?”

 

Dean tried to act calm and normal, “Actually no. Think I'll just head off to bed. That vamp really tore into me and wore me out with the pounding we gave each other. I just need some recovery time.”

 

A warm hand was slapped down onto his shoulder, “Okay, boy. See you in the morning. Bobby called and said he has some leads on a werewolf den a few towns over. We'll head over there tomorrow and see if we can't kill ourselves some.”

 

“Sure. Night, Dad.”

 

Dean watched the older man walk with Sam over to the lobby area of the motel where the cafe was located. His chest was thrumming with electricity. He was going to be able to do it. He quickly shut the door and raced over to the hanging garment bag.

 

Trembling fingers pulled down the zipper, and his FBI suit came into view. Hidden behind that was the real reason he felt giddy…as he pushed the suit aside flashes of hot pink winked at him. As much as Dean had a fucking creature's kink, he had one that was even kinkier. Dean Winchester loved to wear dresses and the whole shebang. Thank goodness his pretty mug was baby-faced enough to work both ways.

 

He pulled out the hot-pink mini dress and carefully laid it on the bed. The matching heels were in a zip-lock bag waiting for his fingers to grab from the bottom along with a small purse full of the necessary makeup to aid his transformation.

 

The last thing in the hanging luggage was another bag containing a blond wig and the special underwear that helped tuck way his cock. There was something so erotic to feel his cock held at bay while all the men eye-fucked him thinking he was a she.

 

One of the perks of insisting on his own motel room was his father and brother didn't notice how smooth his legs and body were kept. They only saw him covered up in jeans and plaid shirts. They never even questioned him on how close he shaved his face even on days off.

 

With a quick trip into the shower and a fast round of shaving, Dean was ready to get dressed. The physical aspect of a hunter's life gave him a sexy leanness plus the perfect amount of muscle in his arm and legs. Just enough to still pass as an athletic female.

 

And when that damn pink dress slipped over his head and cascaded down his body…Dean was tucking away a serious hard-on. Two feet slid into the pink high-heels then as he moved closer to the mirror to apply the make-up and wig.

 

And fuck! He'd even do himself after he was finished.

 

 

Thank goodness he took after his mom and had such great bone structure. The last thing to get added to the mix was a very large, hot pink butt plug. He slid up the hem of the dress, pushed down the back of the black lace panties, and shoved it in. Not only did it fill his ass, but it also held in the remaining vamp cum from earlier. Something so dirty and delicious to be out in public with a sloppy, filled ass.

 

So all dolled up and ready to go, Dean emptied the make-up from the purse and shoved some cash and the motel key-card into it. He called a cab then and had the guy drop him off at the local bar a few blocks away. It wasn't even a normal bar. That would be too easy. Dean liked going to risqué bars and fooling the heteros into wanting him…well, into wanting Deana.

 

 

And the second he walked into the Hawg Wild Biker Bar, several admirers were already salivating. One, in particular, caught his attention. The scruffy-looking guy was sitting at the bar nursing a glass of amber liquid. The sexy dark bed hair and the deep blue eyes just the thing Dean needed for the night.

 

 


	2. Falling into Blue

* * *

 

 

Dean was clenching away at the butt plug as he swayed over next to the tasty morsel of a man. Having watched an endless supply of porn, Dean had the sex kitten voice down pat, “Hello there, is this seat taken?”

 

It was a winner since the guy grinned big and pulled out the seat, “I have been keeping it just for you, darling.”

 

Dean's tucked cock twitched as he watched those long fingers stroke the faux leather material. "Thank you, sweet thing."

 

The pink dress was barely mid-thigh, and Mr. Blue Eyes stared hardcore at the smooth expanse of skin. The man gasped when Dean slowly and methodically crossed one leg over the other. A pink heel invaded the man's personal space as it rested against a navy pant leg.

 

“What can I get for you, beautiful?”

 

Dean's green eyes smiled into blue, “I want what you have.”

 

The guy's hand shook at that. “Are you sure? What I have has quite a bite to it.”

 

“Try me.”

 

The guy motioned to the bartender, “A Michael Collins for the lovely lady.”

 

Dean never heard of that drink before, “Is that anything like a Tom Collins?”

 

“Actually yes, but you replace the gin with Irish whiskey.”

 

Dean kept eye contact with the man while lifting the chilled glass to his glossy lips and taking a sip. “Mhmm, that is delicious.”

 

“Yes, you are.”

 

Dean blushed.

 

“Can I have your name please?”

 

“Deana.”

 

“A beautiful name for a beautiful woman. My name is Cass.”

 

Well, that would be an easy name to remember since Dean really wanted to C that ass. Maybe the full moon had affected his hormonal levels since Dean was horny as hell. He didn't even want to play the games typically needed to get the man back to the motel room. "Would it be forward for me to ask you to come home with me?"

 

Dean loved the gasp that left Cass' sexy lips in response. To help persuade the guy, Dean lowered a hand onto a very muscular thigh. Fuck! His tucked cock was going to rip through the underwear. Hell! He needed this man! “Please, Cass, I promise to make it worth your while.”

 

“I…” Cass gulped. The guy picked up a cell phone off the bar and tapped away on the screen.

 

Dean wasn't sure how to take that. Was it a no? He leaned over to find out what the guy was looking at and was even more confused when he saw a local weather website showing. That was a bit odd.

 

But whatever Cass had seen must have been okay since a very wolfy grin took over the guy's face. “I am all yours.”

 

 

A wad of bills was dropped onto the bar by their empty glasses before they made their way outside. Thankfully the guy had a car, so they didn't have to wait for a cab. And what a car it was!

 

Dean almost forgot to talk with his girl voice, “Holy Hell, Cass! Is that a 1968 Mercury Cougar? It's gorgeous.”

 

 

Cass looked impressed, “Yes, it is actually. I bought it from an older gentleman who had treated it like his baby…it was in mint condition. The moment I saw it, I knew it was supposed to be mine.” Those blue eyes glanced over to Dean as if the guy was thinking the same thing about him.

 

“Like I didn't already want you! Hell, Cass, I need to taste you in the backseat of that damn car.”

 

The passenger side door was opened, and the seat pushed forward, "After you, my dear.”

 

The hot pink dress slid so far up Dean's thighs the bottom of his special underwear was showing. Thank goodness the only thing on display was black lace.

 

Cass sat next to Dean and shut the door.

 

Even before the guy had turned back, Dean was straddling Cass' lap kissing the shit out of the handsome fucker. Peach-toned lip gloss smeared across their lips as tongues joined in to say hello. Dean's knee moved between the parted legs then and came to rest against the man's crotch.

 

Dean was like an animal in heat as he just took what he wanted from Cass…both gasping for breath between the kisses. As Dean's bare lips moved past the man's jaw and kissed down the scruffy neck, moonlight poured into the back windshield and bathed them in its silvery light.

 

“Oh fuck! NO!” Cass shoved Dean away, thrust open the car door, and leapt out of the vehicle.

 

Dean laid there watching as Cass' body turned from skin to fur. The navy suit was torn in two as the dude's body bulked up and towered over the car. Fuck! He knew exactly what was going on and couldn't believe his luck!

 

Cass was a fuckn' werewolf!

 

Hell if that didn't make his dick hard as stone. What were the odds of having vamp and werewolf fun on the same night? Dean carefully moved out and leaned against the glossy black car.

 

Most normal humans watching a man turn into a huge hairy beast would have pissed their pants. Dean, on the other hand, was salivating and wanting the transformation to finish so they could get right back to the make-out fun. He wondered if Cass' voice would change too?

 

The creature whined as it glanced at Dean before racing off to into the wooded area behind the bar.

 

Dean didn't want to ruin his heels, but there was no damn way he was going to let Cass get away. He wanted the wolf-man and wasn't going to take no for an answer. A hot-pink blur moved through the trees as he followed the ball of fur up ahead.

 

Realizing Dean wasn't going to halt the chase, the creature stopped and turned back towards him. Whereas Dean had been an inch taller than Cass in human form, now he was having to crane his neck to stare into the beast's blue eyes, “Can you speak, Cass?”

 

“Yessss.”

 

Dean damn near wet his panties at the scratchy, husky deep voice. “I still want you, Cass.”

 

“Why?!”

 

Off went the wig…off went the heels and dress. “Because I don't discriminate who I fuck. Furry or flesh.”

 

“I knew I scented testosterone when you sat down.” Cass' grinned while enjoying the view.

 

Dean stared at those pointy chompers and wanted them to scrap down his neck…and other body parts. “Hell, Cass! Get your damn, fur-covered ass over here now!”

 

The burly beast lumbered over, and a sharp-clawed finger moved forward to tear through the black lace. Dean's hard cock tumbled out into the crisp night air. "Much better."

 

 

As if he was only a rag doll, Dean's body was slung over Cass' broad shoulders as the wolf-man carried him up the massive tree. The ground got farther and farther away as Cass climbed up to one of the high branches before stopping. Dean's naked body was laid gently down onto the wide tree limb.

 

He didn't feel scared at all, “That was so damn hot.”

 

Cass' furry form leaned back against the tree's thick center. “Why are you not freaking out?”

 

“I'm a hunter…”

 

A growl shook the tree, “Was this just some elaborate rouse to kill me?”

 

"Hell no. I wanted your human form, and now I really need to taste your beast."

 

“What is your actual name?”

 

“Dean.”

 

“Well, Dean, I do not think your tiny hole can handle my cock. It was not just my body that enlarged in size.”

 

Dean pointed down to his own cock which sprang up at that. “See what just the thought does to me? Show me.”

 

Cass smirked as a very red dick unsheathed from the furry crotch. The thing was at least over a foot long and near three inches round. Dean just gaped.

 

"See, told you. Usually, I have to get my kicks while in human form, so I do not tear someone a new one."

 

Warm fleshy fingers moved over and grasped the canine cock. Dean's hand stretched as far as he could go and still, there was an inch gap between thumb and fingers. He licked his lips at that sexy sight. "Dude, if I had my phone I'd show you a pic of the massive dildo I normally use."

 

 

“You're just redder and a bit bigger. I can take you…I want to take you.”

 

The cock in question swelled even more, “I do not get much wolfy fun, so I am not going to say no. But, I think we should start slowly. Do some…stretches.” Cass grinned showing all his teeth, “Some ass stretching.”

 

Dean chuckled and carefully turned around on the branch to show the large hot-pink butt plug he had inserted earlier. “I've come prepared.”

 

That put Cass in full beast mode. Nostrils flared, ear perked up, and teeth were bared…easily flipping from sitting against the trunk to being on all fours. Dean laid down on the branch and spread his legs. Cass moved in then and sniffed Dean's ass before a wet tongue was stroking the skin…the wolf tongue was like fine sandpaper as it licked down the presented crack.

 

 

The mouth full of sharp teeth carefully bit down on the end of the butt plug, pulled it out, and let it fall to the ground. As the distant thud sounded, Cass grimaced, "Eww! Why do I detect vampire on you?!"

 

Dean grinned sheepishly up at the beast, “Well, so I may have been hunting with my dad and brother earlier. We killed a whole nest of vamps not that far from town.”

 

Cass' snout lifted, “You killed the entire Lafitte clan? Holy hell, that is sexy!”

 

Pointy teeth nipped Dean's ass making him moan.

 

"You are a kinky bastard, but I smell more than just vamp run-off on you. You fucked one…did you not?"

 

“Hell yes, I did. The dude had the thickest Louisiana accent and cock. It was a shame I had to slice his head off at the voice box region afterward.”

 

"Geesh! Fuck them and kill them…damn." For that, Cass flipped Dean over onto his stomach, and sharp teeth scraped up his spine to nip a shoulder. The skin was grazed but not broken, "Hell, you smell so good minus the vamp stink."

 

Dean, who had boldness out the butt plugged hole, turned back around and grabbed a head full of fur with both hands, “Fuck, mhmm…you do too. Wish you didn't have this muzzle going on…I had enjoyed getting to kiss you.”

 

Said muzzle was pressed down against his mouth. Hot air pushed out as an extremely long tongue thrust past Dean's parted lips. He groaned. Cass' tongue was the same length and girth as a really good dick. So that's how Dean treated it, and Cass did not complain.

 

If the tongue had been a cock, it would have easily spewed cum with the suction generated by the deviant Winchester.

 


	3. Seeing Red

* * *

 

 

“Oh hell, Cass! When I'm on round two of your cock I want to be stuffed on both ends by your red rocket and that fuckn' tongue.”

 

“As you wish, Dean. I see a long night with you. Never had such a willing human partner before.” Cass' tongue was licking and sliding down Dean's chest and damn near wrapped around the fleshy cock a few times.”

 

Dean whimpered as he rested on his elbows to watch. “Mhmm, I might just want to keep you around for longer than a night.” The feel of that tongue pulling off, plus the visual of it uncoiling from around the shaft was deliciously maddening. A steady stream of precum dribbled out and started to run down the side of the wet hard flesh.

 

He ached to touch Cass' red cock…even more than having his own licked and played with. “Sit back, Cass.”

 

Dean reached out and let the palm of his hand graze the wet tip of the canine cock. It was so different. Even the vamp from earlier had had a human dick, so there hadn't been anything to explore. But hell this thing was fascinating and erotic as fuck in his hand.

 

Fingers curled around the odd end and slid down the long, long shaft. The feel of the knot at the base was intense. Until that moment Dean hadn't thought about that aspect of having sex with a werewolf. The sheer idea of being latched onto by that thing was enough to make Dean want to just hop on and find out now.

 

He used the full width of his tongue then to lean down and lick from knot to tip…every inch licked tasted intoxicating. Fuck, he wanted to suck on it so bad.

 

Suddenly he was pushed down against the branch as Cass straddled Dean's chest.

 

It was hot…both psychically from the actual body heat and figuratively. Dean had a kink about being pressed down and smushed…and hell in werewolf form, Cass was twice his weight. It was a serious turn-on!

 

Well until Cass went to bend down and lick Dean's neck and the beast's body weight against his chest increased. "Dude, I need to breathe!"

 

Cass lifted just enough to help Dean's struggling lungs, “Sorry, I forget sometimes.”

 

During the raising off, the red cock had been moved upward past Dean's jaw and over his mouth. The same mouth which eagerly opened and started to lick and suck down the head and shaft. Soon, though, Cass' body weight once again became too much on Dean's chest, so they switched position.

 

Cass easily picked Dean up and rested him onto the sable-colored chest. Dean's head only reached to Cass' shoulders…that was how tall the fucker was. So Dean was laying on Cass, and the big red dick was right there begging for more attention.

 

 

Dean went to town on it. But when he attempted to take it in his mouth, he could barely reach the halfway mark. It was more the girth than the length. His mouth just couldn't stretch wide enough…and fuck did he ever try.

 

"That is enough of that, my hungry little hunter." Cass said a bit too close to losing it.

 

“I thought we had all night?” Dean pouted as he looked longingly at the delicious cock. “So what if I make you cum this way for round one? Aren’t you werewolves able to get it back up faster than a speeding silver bullet?”

 

“Seriously? Silver jokes?”

 

"Dude, it was mostly a Superman joke."

 

“I shall show you super…” Cass picked Dean up as if he wasn't even a pound and flipped him over onto his stomach.

 

“Fuck we’re high up!” Dean exclaimed now that his eyes were facing down and he saw how far away the ground was.

 

But he stopped thinking about that when his back was covered with heat and fur. Cass' muzzle rested against his neck, and the escaping warm breath sent shivers down Dean's spine.

 

 

Not only was Dean's hard, precum-dripping cock pressed into the rough bark of the branch…Cass' wolf cock was rubbing against his crack. It was like someone's forearm was resting there.

 

Dean couldn't wait to feel it inside. Ached for it like he never had anything ever before. He bent his legs back and let them rest on the hairy separator.

 

“Now about that ass stretching I mentioned.” Cass nipped down Dean’s back…all the while Dean’s calves and ankles brushed against the fur covered form. He instantly missed the feeling of being pinned as well as that thick cock pressed hot-dog style on his ass crack…well, that was until that wicked long tongue started pushing against his gaping hole.

 

And when it was shoved in, Dean squirmed hardcore against the branch. It was so crazy to feel a dog's wet nose and muzzle back there. If not for Cass' human-like hands, it would be like going full-on canine. And as perverted as Dean was, he had never gotten into dog…no, he preferred the wild, supernatural creatures over the pet versions.

 

Dean was going cross-eyed as the fucker licked against the sweet spot on purpose. “Are you trying to make me cum with that tongue, mister?”

 

He felt the muzzle stretch and knew Cass was smiling, “Not trying.”

 

Dean laughed and then moaned, “Damn, I wish I could watch. Want a visual of your tongue disappearing in my ass.”

 

“As you wish.” Cass moved back onto muscled haunches and flipped Dean once more. Only the space between Dean's shoulder blades touched the wide branch now. Dean’s body was bent in half, so he could look up and see the wolf's face between his legs.

 

 

Cass' dick pressed into Dean’s curved back as that damn tongue was easily seen sliding past the rim. And when a padded hand, which was the perfect size to fully grasp Dean’s cock, started rubbing against the hard flesh Dean was gone.

 

As cum spurted out, fingers dug into the furry head, and his legs clutched Cass' shoulders even tighter so not to fall off the damn branch. Dean almost did fall when Cass' tongue moved upward and cleaned off the sticky tip of the sensitive cock. Fuck, it was hot to see his cum mixed into the dark fur.

 

A low growl echoed through the tree and against Dean’s cock as Cass said, “My turn.”

 

Thank goodness Dean loved being man-handled…well beast-handled since Cass tossed him around again. Dean's hands and knees were now against the tree branch with his ass up. Looking over his shoulder, he moaned seeing the wolf face staring down at him as Cass' tongue was once again shoved into the aching hole. But this time a tongue wasn't enough. Dean wanted that dick…every damn, red inch of it.

 

Cass just chuckled seeing the severe need shining from those green eyes. “You want this mammoth thing up your ass, hunter? Stretching your rim till it almost rips?”

 

“Fuck yes! Please, Cass! Hell, I need it.”

 

Big padded hands gripped Dean’s hips, and sharp claws dug against the front flesh as the wolf cock was once again pressed into the crack. The butt cheeks were spread to truly hot-dog the cock…and then Cass started thrusting in the narrow crevice.

 

 

Fuck!

 

It was just as intense as insertion. Especially with all the dripping precum making it slick…even some running down Dean’s slanted back.

 

“You should see how naughty the red cock looks in your crack.” Cass was practically fucking the aforementioned crack…the canine cock pistoning away.

 

Dean was in such bliss he forgot where they were and loosened up his arm muscles…bad idea…his palm slipped off the thick branch, and he started to slide. "Shit!"

 

Cass’ clawed hand whipped down fast enough to force Dean’s upper body back up onto the branch.

 

"Dude, why can't we do this on the ground? I crave that cock, but I don't want to go splat for it."

 

“We are not that far from the bar, plus there are bugs and other predators crawling around on the forest's floor. We are safer up here…if you hold on.”

 

“Says the creature with the claws that can grip better than my puny human fingers.”

 

“Wuss.”

 

“Bitch.”

 

“Oh, I am not a bitch, Dean…I am one hundred percent male.” Cass’ padded hand wrapped around Dean’s neck and lifted the man up into the air. Not hard enough to choke him but firm enough that Dean was dangling two feet away from the branch.

 

Cass laid down then with the furry-ridged back pressed to the bark and deposited Dean onto the thickly muscled thighs. The red rocket now resting against Dean own hard cock and chest.

 

 

“How about you smear the precum running down my dick around with your stomach?” Cass suggested as clawed hands wrapped around Dean's ass and dug into the cheeks.

 

It was insanely erotic to lean forward and sway into the red dick with his body. Dean was mesmerized by the shiny canine tip and the copious amount of precum just constantly leaking from it. He moved his lips down and took a lick…fuuuccck! Everything about Cass was delicious.

 

"If you like that just wait till I explode up your ass." Cass said with a wolfy grin. "With my werewolf biology, it will feel like Niagara Falls when I cum inside your tight hole. My knot will expand then and seal up your stretched rim, so all that warm fluid gets pushed deep into your bowels."

 

Dean whimpered at the imagery created by Cass' words. “I want my gut to be distorted as you drown me with your cum. Fuck, I wish you had a mouth so I could kiss the shit out of you right now.”

 

“You could bite me.”

 

“What?!”

 

Cass' blue eyes looked right at Dean's green, “You could sink your teeth into my neck and bite me.”

 

Dean's pink tongue flickered out and licked across his lower lip, “I want that…so fuckn' much!”

 

The wolf face tilted upward baring Cass' neck to Dean. “Do it.”

 

His dick twitched at that, but Dean just shook his head no, "I want to wait until I'm impaled on this massive cock and I'm about to cum." But he did lean forward and rubbed his face into the fur-covered throat. The red cock was squeezed between their bodies, and Dean started to slide forward and tease Cass.

 

A rich, thick growl rumbled through the sultry air as Cass' own hips joined in and arched up against Dean's wicked roll. For five minutes they continued moving together…the precum leaking from Cass enough to make both their stomachs sloppy wet.

 

Dean sat up and looked down at the shiny wolf cock, “I think you're ready for my ass.” He went to lean up and line the red dick with his stretched hole, but Cass stopped him.

 

“No, not like that…at least not this time. I have always wanted to try something, but like I said, I do not get many humans willing to fuck me in wolf form.”

 

“How do you want it, Cass?”

 

A sinewy sable-colored arm pinned Dean to Cass' chest before the creature suddenly leapt up and forward causing Dean's back to slam against the tree's trunk. It was enough to take Dean's breath away but wasn't painful.

 

They were twisted then, and now Cass was holding him up while leaning back against the tree. Dean was carefully lowered till his feet touched the thick branch so Cass could grip his waist with clawed hands.

 

Next, he was turned so his back was rubbing Cass' furry torso. Dean was then lifted up till that slick red canine cock pressed past the crack and started sinking into the opened hole.

 

 

“Fuccccck!” The second the odd tip was inside, Dean was already a babbling mess.

 

Cass' muzzle rubbed against his ear, "This is your final moment to back out, hunter. Once I move any more into your ass, I shall be unable to stop."

 

Dean turned his face and nipped the side of Cass' jaw, “More. All of it…I want to be split apart on your cock.”

 

“As you wish, Dean.” Cass' claws dug into Dean's stomach as inch by inch that red cock decimated his very soul.

 

"Fuck, Cass! Oh, fuck! You're ruining me for anyone else…ever!"

 

Cass snarled, “Good.”

 

 

Granted Dean's hole was accustomed to a larger cock thanks to the gigantic dildo he used on a regular occasion, but nothing man-made could ever compare to warm flesh. And all that flesh was being stuffed into Dean's ever-stretching hole.

 

It felt like the slide in would never end. Just a continuous litany of surely this was it…surely there was no more. And if the cock itself was driving Dean bonkers, when that damn knot actually made itself known he was drooling like a madman. His ass was so stretched wide it was hard to keep his mouth closed. He was glad Cass was totally in charge of his body since Dean was positive he wouldn't be able to hold himself up anymore.

 


	4. No Wings Required

* * *

 

 

It was like Christmas morning. When Dean had run downstairs to see the piles of presents and his young brain had been invaded with euphoria and a manic excitement. Each gift topping the last and he'd reach that moment of thinking nothing could make the day better. But then his mom and dad would walk out with a huge smile on their faces and an even greater present in their hands.

 

That was precisely what it was like when Cass started to slide that wolfy cock all the way out and all the way back in. Dean leaned backward till his head rested on the creature's furry shoulder. “Hell, Cass! Can I keep you?”

 

Sharp teeth nipped his neck, “I make no promises for tomorrow, but I am all yours for the night.”

 

Dean had enough brain cells working as he was fucked nice and good to be impressed with the guy's honesty. There were no platitudes given and hell if that didn't make him like the wolfy fucker even more.

 

And as that canine dick fucked away up his ass, Dean was so damn close to losing it. But he didn't want to…not yet anyway. For him, the build-up was the best part of sex. Sure an orgasm could blind a man if everything was done correctly, but that was like what? A few seconds…a minute tops. The ride there could last way longer.

 

So as much as he allowed himself to be in the moment and enjoy every damn sensation Cass' thick, delicious cock was giving…Dean was purposefully keeping his body just on the edge and no further.

 

That's why a loud howl reverberated around the trees when Cass was the first to blow. And the promise that it would feel like Niagara Falls hadn't been a lie! As the orgasm chased through the werewolf's body, it was like firefighters had hooked Dean's ass up to a fuckn' hose! It wasn't just the volume of cum gushing out of the canine cock, but also the force and pressure of it shooting into Dean's bowels.

 

And if it weren't for the delicious knot expanding even more and sealing up Dean's hole, his legs would have been painted a shimmery white. As it was, he'd be crapping out cum for days…and didn't that put a shit-ass smile on Dean's face.

 

“I wish to bite you.” Cass said with a gruff and hungry voice as the wolf muzzle slid up and down Dean's neck.

 

“Dude, I think you make a hot werewolf, but I would rather not turn into one myself.”

 

"That is not how it works, hunter. I have a venom, if you will, that I can release if I would so choose to change you. You cannot change from just a bite."

 

Dean's cock twitched, “Oh fuck! Do it then! Please!”

 

That wicked red cock was jolted upward causing Dean to whimper and moan. Cass' teeth scraped against the curve of the neck. "If I do this, we will forever share a profound bound. No matter where you are I will be able to find you."

 

“Hell yes! Even better! Do it, Cass. Bind us together just as thoroughly as your knot is connecting our bodies.”

 

“It will only hurt when I break through the skin.”

 

“Don't hold back, Cass. I like pain.”

 

A wolfy laugh rippled against Dean's skin, “There is no end to your kinky self.”

 

“Dude, you have no idea. Fuuuccckkkk!!!!!”

 

Teeth broke through the epidermis as Cass' jaw latched firmly to Dean. It was so oddly sexual especially when the sucking started. As the blood moved from Dean's veins to Cass' mouth, it was like a vow was being spoken.

 

This creature, this beautiful beast wasn't just some one night fuck. No, Dean knew a line had been crossed, and there was no going back. And fuck was he ever okay with that.

 

When the pressure on his neck was removed, and Cass' tongue flicked over the wound to seal it, Dean was inches away from losing it. “Cass, please!”

 

The knot had decreased enough that Dean felt his body being twisted around on the thick, slippery cock till he was hanging upside down. Apparently, he wasn't the only kinky bastard on that tree branch.

 

Cass carefully lowered them till Dean's upper back, and head rested on the wide branch…Cass' furry self knelt behind and pushed Deans legs forward till he formed a human ball. In this position, his own cock was right in his face dripping precum onto his lips.

 

 

Looking between the bowed legs, Dean saw every one of Cass' teeth as the sexy beast grinned. “Why do I feel like Little Red Riding Hood all of a sudden?”

 

“Well as the original woman in the story was just as dirty as you, it would be fitting.”

 

Dean just gaped, “Don't tell me you're that old.”

 

"Fine, I will not tell you. But Red was not seeking her grandmother that was for sure…and she was not a child either. She did get eaten, though…but trust me she was not complaining. Tasty little vicar's daughter looking for a thrill in the woods."

 

“So why do all the stories say otherwise?”

 

"It was not like she could go home to daddy and tell him the real reason why her ass was gaping so wide. Thus, she made up that whole going to Grandmother's and getting fooled by the big bad wolf crap. Suffice it to say I was running away from an angry mob carrying pitchforks and torches. It was so Frankenstein's monster."

 

Cass leaned down and licked the precum off Dean's lips, “Mhmm, much tastier than Red's slop.”

 

The dick inside Dean's ass was pushed in farther with the positioning of Cass' body. That, plus the whole tongue moment had Dean's eyes rolling back in his head. Fuck he was just one damn step away from cumming. “Please, Cass…please lick my cock…something! Anything! I need to cum.”

 

A wicked chuckle told Dean that wasn't going to happen. Cass sat back up and just pushed the curved legs even further down till the tip of Dean's cock was pressed past surprised lips.

 

“No, hunter. I shall not help you out…you are. I want you to suck your cock as if it was mine…come on, Dean…cum for me and swallow it down.”

 

Half the dangling cock disappeared seconds later as Dean went right to it. Cass' cock making a resurgence in the other sloppy hole just added to the moment.

 

 

“Mhmm yes, my sexy hunter, suck on that dick like a thirsty vampire draining the first person it finds.”

 

Images of the vampire from earlier flashed into Dean's brain mixing with the decadent visual of Cass' red cock pulsing past his stretched rim. He couldn't even call out when the orgasm slammed through him since his cock was blocking the way. But he did moan a shitload for the next eighty-four seconds as the taste of his own cum splashed down his throat. Not even a speck in comparison, though, to the river that Cass had deposited up his ass earlier.

 

With the glitching of Dean's body calming down, Cass pulled the slick cock out of the abused ass. Dean's legs were lifted then, and his own cock slid out of his messy mouth. Cass hauled him onto furry thighs, and Dean's back came to rest against a warm chest.

 

He grinned lopsidedly up at the sexy beast, "That was so awesome. You are awesome."

 

“You did forget to do one thing, though, my little deviant hunter.”

 

“Oh yeah? What's that?”

 

“Well you had mentioned waiting to bite me until you were cumming, but that never happened.”

 

Dean chuckled, “I kinda already had my mouth full when I lost it.”

 

“Fuck yes you did. Hey, Dean?”

 

“Yeah, Cass?”

 

“Did you still want to bite me?”

 

Green eyes latched onto blue, “Fuck yes!”

 

“Do it…right here.” A clawed finger pointed to the curve of Cass' neck.

 

Dean carefully turned around and straddled the beast's thighs. Cass' cock lay like a log under his crack as Dean placed his teeth against the fur-covered spot. He had always wanted to bite someone. ALWAYS! But usually, that was frowned upon by most people. So to be able to have Cass allow it was an aphrodisiac taller than the Chrysler Building.

 

His hand moved up to grasp the other side of Cass' neck as Dean used all his jaw strength to puncture the beast's thicker skin. The taste of blood wasn't weirding him out as Dean had feared. Instead, it actually caused him to feel the same blissed-out way he did when an orgasm hit. That had him sucking even harder…and growling against the wound.

 

“Stop…stop.” Cass moaned when Dean kept going.

 

It was Dean who felt the most animalistic when he reluctantly pulled off the delicious flesh and licked the blood from his lips. He watched in a haze as Cass spit on a padded finger using the saliva to seal the wound.

 

A sigh left Dean's lips then as he stared at the muzzle full of sharp teeth. "Fuck, I wish you could turn back so I could kiss the shit out of you!"

 

“Me too.” Cass leaned forward and licked off an errant smear of blood from the corner of Dean's mouth. It made them both moan and re-stoked the fires. “Do you trust me, Dean?”

 

“Yes, Cass. I do.”

 

Cass' head and shoulders were the only parts touching the trunk of the tree…Dean's body was turned then until it was sideways across Cass' lap. "Do you think you can take my cock back inside?"

 

“Hell yes!”

 

The slide in was a lot easier than the first time thanks to the rim still being stretched wide. So within a minute, Dean was full of werewolf cock once more. A clawed hand was latched across Dean's waist then as the hand holding up his back was slowly removed…causing Dean to hang off the branch.

 

 

Blood rushed to his head and mixed with the feeling of Cass' thrusting. It was beyond any thrill Dean had ever experienced before. He let his arms hang down, and it was almost like he was flying. Well flying while a massive canine cock fucked him senseless.

 

That was the way the rest of their time under the moonlit sky continued. Just two creatures of the night enjoying each other until an hour before sunrise when they finally succumbed to sleep.

 

 


	5. In the Light of Day

* * *

 

 

When Dean woke up, his body was not pressed against the fur of a werewolf, but instead the warm flesh of Cass' human form. He smiled and huddled closer, “Morning.”

 

 

"Hello, Dean." Cass just wrapped his non-furry arms even tighter around Dean's naked body, "That was one of the best nights of my existence."

 

“Ditto. So glad the cards lined up for all this to take place.”

 

“Must you go now?” Cass' lips pressed against Dean's neck…kissing the heated flesh.

 

“Sadly, yes. If I don't get back to the motel before my dad and brother wake up, they'll think something happened to me.”

 

Dean took advantage of Cass' human mouth and pulled those lips to his for several drugging minutes of soul-drenching kisses. "Fuck me! Your lips are my new favorite thing."

 

That same wolfy grin but in human form spread across Cass' face, “And here I thought it was my huge red dick.”

 

"Speaking of red dicks…" Dean looked down Cass' body and saw a very human cock. His hand wrapped around the hardening appendage…the thing not nearly as girthy as the werewolf one. "How the hell is that even possible?"

 

“No clue. I do not make the rules.” Cass' hips rolled, and the captured cock was rubbed against Dean's palm. “Do you really, really have to go? I was hoping for round sixty-one to happen with my normal cock.”

 

“Dude don't tempt me.” Dean's eyes closed as he pressed their lips together again and savored the taste of Cass for a few delicious minutes more. “Fuck, you almost make me want to run away.”

 

"What stops you from doing so?" Cass asked in all seriousness, "I have a shitload of money in the bank. And I normally do not allow myself to get caught outside like last night. I had actually been waiting it out in the bar when you showed up in that hot pink dress."

 

Dean placed a kiss over the bite mark still visible on the man's neck. Shit! Mhmm, if seeing that didn't turn him on even more than he was already. "Fuck. I just realized I have a huge bite mark on my own neck and absolutely no normal clothes to go home in. I'm screwed."

 

“I wish.” Cass teased. “As to clothes, I always keep several spare sets in the trunk for accidental shifting accidents.”

 

Dean laughed, “Accidental shifting accidents.”

 

A few more kiss took place before Dean let out a sigh, “I have to go.”

 

"Well, I shall get you home then." Cass went to sit up and almost fell off the branch. If Dean hadn't reached out in time, there would have been a fleshy puddle on the ground.

 

“Umm, Cass?”

 

“Yes, Dean?”

 

“How are we going to get off this tree? We have to be easily seventy feet off the ground.”

 

"Well, the myth that werewolves can only change when there is a full moon Is not totally correct. We can transform back and forth from human to wolf whenever we chose."

 

“So why didn't you turn back last night?” Dean asked a bit confused. “I mean I'm so not complaining, but still…I had mentioned wanting to kiss you like a billion times.”

 

"Well as Dumbledore said, I need to amend my previous statement. I can shift any time except when it is a full moon. On nights with a full moon, my biology takes over, and I lose control. So last night I could not change back."

 

“Well okay then. That makes sense.”

 

They carefully stood up then, and Cass moved far enough away from Dean to be safe.

 

CRACK!

 

The change was much faster today than it had been last night. Must have to do with the whole full moon crap taking away control. And it was wild seeing the guy's skin practically explode with fur as well as watch the shorter body grow taller than his.

 

In total, the transformation took a few seconds, and Dean was just watching it all in awe. "Dude that was so fuckn' cool…and hot!"

 

“Thanks.” Cass said with a slightly deeper voice. Something Dean hadn't really noticed as much last night. Hell! Even hotter!

 

Cass turned around, “Climb aboard and hold on tight.”

 

Dean did as commanded, and soon they were moving at a dizzying speed down the huge redwood tree. It was making Dean nauseous as hell! Apparently, the darkness of last night had masked out how high up the tree branch had actually been. He was very happy once their feet finally touched terra firma.

 

“Hey, Cass.”

 

“Yes, Dean?”

 

"Next time you bring us down, do it while it's still dark, so I don't have to see how far we had gone."

 

CRACK!

 

Cass was once again human…and very deliciously naked.

 

Hopeful blue eyes latched onto green then, "So does that mean there shall be a next time?"

 

“Fuck yes! Like I said that first time when you slide that red dick up in me…you've ruined me for all others.” Dean pushed Cass against the trunk of the tree and kissed the guy senseless. It was nice to be the taller one again. Granted it was only an inch or two but still. “When we get back to your car, I'll give you my number.”

 

Cass shrugged, “Fine if you want to, but there really is no need. Remember? We marked each other last night. Watch this…tell me what you feel.” The naked guy walked away just far enough to disappear.

 

And suddenly Dean understood what Cass meant. There was this buzzing in his veins and an urge to move forward. It wasn't even in the direction Cass had disappeared…no, it was in an entirely different direction. Yet even still he ended up standing in front of the man. "Well damn, there's that."

 

Cass smiled, "Whenever we are close we will feel that pull…it's almost like wearing a suit made out of very strong magnets. And it is even stronger on my end especially when I turn. I could scent you even if I were over two hundred miles away."

 

“So cool.” Dean placed another kiss on the bite mark he had inflicted on Cass' neck. “I'm so glad we share that bound.”

 

"Me as well, hunter. Now stay here, and I shall go check if the coast is clear to get to my car."

 

“Okay.”

 

Dean watched the man move away as stealthy as a lion. It was hot. Fuck, if he didn't have to get back to the motel…mhmm! He looked around then and noticed the discarded pink dress from last night.

 

Next to the crumpled garment was the torn black panties that Cass had ripped off him. Fuck that had been so hot! His desire to stay with the sexy man increased tenfold as more memories from last night started to pour into his head. It was a pipe dream, though, and Dean knew it.

 

With a sigh, Dean picked up the dress and the other discarded items. He looked around for the pink butt-plug Cass had tossed down, but it was nowhere to be found. Oh well, it was going to be crazy enough sneaking what he did have into his motel room without getting caught by his dad.

 

“Looks clear, come on.” Cass made a reappearance and Dean followed him quickly to the car.

 

"Seriously, Cass, this car is abso-fuckn'-gorgeous. I've always had a passion for classic cars and would love to see under her hood."

 

Cass grinned, "That is the same thing I said when Red walked past me into the woods all those years ago."

 

Dean shook his head in disbelief, "I still think you're making that one up. Little Red Riding Hood was written almost three hundred years ago."

 

A pair of jeans, a t-shirt, socks, tennis shoes, and a bag for last night's outfit were handed to him. As Dean got dressed, Cass went back into the trunk and retrieved a wooden box. "I can prove how old I am. As I moved around throughout the centuries, I would keep things."

 

The box was carefully placed on the hood of the car, and Dean moved over to look inside. There were layers upon layers of papers in varying degree of aging. Cass pulled out a parchment looking one and handed it to Dean, "This was from my first years as a werewolf. It is one of the earliest version of a passport. I had been living in England at the time, and King Henry V had these made for all his subjects for when they had to travel to other countries. This way they could prove their origins if asked. That was about six hundred years ago."

 

Dean gaped at the man, “Dude! You're telling me that you're six hundred years old?!”

 

“Yes, Dean. Well even older since I had been seventeen at the time I was changed. So technically I am six hundred and twenty-one years old.”

 

 


	6. A Tale of Tails

* * *

 

 

As the two clothed men got into the car, Dean placed the bag containing the dress and other stuff onto the back seat. He turned to Cass then, “So how'd it happen? Was it like last night or did it play out like in the movies?”

 

“Werewolves are just like humans, Dean. There are normal ones who live their lives and never bother anyone, and then there are the assholes that make a bad name for the rest. I have seen my share of both. But my change happened at the hands of a kind soul.”

 

A soft, loving look filled those blue eyes and oddly made Dean feel jealous. "Tell me everything."

 

Cass fiddled with the car keys as while getting lost in memories. "I had been watching the bees in the gardens behind my house when I was grabbed and dragged into the nearby woods. His name was Mick, and he is possibly the oldest werewolf in existence. He had been lonely when he happened upon me in the garden that day. Said my blue eyes had called to him."

 

Dean hadn't liked hearing the whole abduction shit. “I thought you said he was kind? Why did he drag you away like that?”

 

"Well, he was in wolf form and was very strong. Like I said it is a myth that we only change when the full moon is out. Technically we can switch to a wolf whenever we chose, but most do not. So when he meant to just carefully pick me up, he was not thinking about his werewolf strength, and it ended up rougher."

 

Cass clasped one of Dean's hands and brushed a thumb over the smooth flesh. "Mick had decided to make himself a companion. He had planned to capture me and immediately do the venom bite…but the longer he had watched me, Mick knew he could not go through with it. At the time, my family life was shitty. My dad had left when I was very young and my mother…well, Naomi Novak was just a bitch. So when Mick offered me a chance to travel the world with him, I never looked back. I snuck into the house, gathered whatever could fit in my satchel, and that was the last time I ever saw my family."

 

“Family? As in more than just your mom?”

 

"Yes, I had two brothers. Gabriel was three years older than me, and Luke was ten. They had been off with their own families by then, and we were never that close."

 

Dean shook his head at that, “I have a hard time imagining not having a close relationship with your family. My dad can be a hard-ass, but he cares. And my brother, Sammy, is my best friend. It would suck not to have them in my life.”

 

"Well count yourself blessed then, Dean. That connection does not usually happen. So there I was still human and running away from home. Mick was sure I was not going to return to him. So when he saw me walking back, the guy let out the loudest howl. I am sure the entire town of Essex had shivered in fear at that sound. I had the opposite reaction…a bit more like yours actually. I was seventeen and always horny as hell so seeing this virile creature in all his glory…well fuck! Yeah, I was instantly thinking bad thoughts."

 

A snarl left Dean's lips, and Cass just chuckled, “Relax, hunter.”

 

Dean looked shocked that he had even made a noise, “I don't know where that came from. Sorry.”

 

"It happened because of the blood bond between us." Cass let go of Dean's hand to trace the bite mark on his neck. "It binds us together in more ways than just a biological GPS."

 

“Well, then I'm going to be making a lot of those noises during your story.”

 

“Yes. Probably so.”

 

“Well carry on then.”

 

Cass chuckled before leaning over and placing a few kisses on Dean's lips. The spark of wanting more was there but contained since their time was short. “I could get addicted to you, Dean.”

 

“Ditto, Cass.”

 

With a sigh, Cass moved back to the driver's side of the car. “So where was I with my tale?”

 

A growl escaped from Dean's lips, “You were talking about wanting Mick.”

 

Cass laughed again. "Fuck, I like you being jealous. So okay, I wanted Mick. And I wanted him, even more, when he let me climb onto his back. My legs had gotten tired from all the walking. He had not turned me yet, at that point, and therefore I was unable to go great distances for long. Let me tell you…when my cock rubbed against the furry spine, I creamed my pants several times. Not something that made traveling easier."

 

Dean lunged over to Cass, and his lips pressed down hard on the non-bitten side of the guy's neck. "Fuck! I feel this intense, carnal need to mark you again when I hear this shit!"

 

Blue eyes latched onto green, “Do it.”

 

“Will you taste different in human form?”

 

“I do not know, Dean. I have never had a human want to do that to me.”

 

Dean straddled Cass' lap and gripped the guy's dark tousled hair hard. He tugged on the soft tresses and tilted Cass' head for better access…and then he bit down.

 

The whimpers and moans emanating from the guy's mouth let Dean know it wasn't just him who was getting turned on by his teeth breaking through the skin. Each suck on the neck felt like his own cock was enjoying the same attention. And even though there was a subtle difference in the taste, it was still all Cass.

 

“Stop…you must stop.” Cass gently pushed Dean away and sealed the wound.

 

“Why? Why can't I go for more than a few seconds?” Dean pouted.

 

Warm fingers stroked across the blood-coated lips, "Because I would rather not die that way. I only have the same amount of blood as you do."

 

Dean's tongue pushed out and licked off the remaining blood from his lips.

 

Cass gasped, “Dean, do not tempt me.”

 

Leaning down Dean kissed the sealed wound on the man's neck and fought the urge to make another. "It's you who is tempting me, Cass."

 

“Dean.”

 

“Yes, Cass?”

 

“Can I fuck you?”

 

A shit-ass grin took over Dean's face at that politely asked invitation. "Oh, I see how it is, mister. You get me dressed and then make me get naked again."

 

“I never said you had to get naked, Dean.” A wicked grin was plastered on Cass' face.

 

Dean felt his own cock pushing against the denim. “So you just want to pull down my pants until my ass is exposed and then have your dirty dick way with me?”

 

“That is the plan, yes.”

 

“Well, if I can't be naked then you can't be either.”

 

“Fine by me. Hey, Dean.”

 

“Yes, Cass?”

 

“So why are you still on my lap, bitch?”

 

"Jerk!" Dean laughed as he moved off and popped the button on the borrowed jeans. The zipper was slowly lowered as the two men eye-fucked. Dean had chosen to go commando, so naked flesh showed when the denim was pushed down to his thighs.

 

“Like this, Cass?”

 

“Now get on all fours.”

 

Dean hurriedly complied…wiggling his ass at the man who was now kneeling behind him on the seat.

 

Cass stroked the hard cock eagerly waiting to be inserted. The tip already shiny and coated with precum.

 

Fuck, Dean wanted to taste it.

 

The glove compartment was opened then, and Cass grabbed a small bottle of lube. "I do not make as much precum as when I am in wolf form."

 

"If I weren't a bit sore from last night, I'd tell you to just spread the cheeks and spit." Dean grinned back at the man, "If you don't know this by now, I kinda like things rough and raw. So don't put too much of that stuff on."

 

Three drops fell onto the cock before Cass closed the lid and tossed the bottle to the floor. Soon the top half of the dick was shiny while the bottom was bare. “The best of both worlds.”

 

As it was slowly thrust into the well-used hole, Dean was in seventh heaven. Yes, a massive canine dick was hot as hell, but large human cock meant they could be a bit more aggressive without worry of damaging anything.

 

And fuck did Cass live up to that idea. Dean's whole body was jostled, and his head kept banging into the passenger side door as the guy fucked him without reserve. The car's interior was filled with the slapping sound of their flesh connecting on each inward ram. "Fuck! Oh shit, Cass! So damn good."

 

"Do you realize…”

 

SLAM!

 

“…just how much of my werewolf seed…”

 

SLAM!

 

“…is swimming around your gut after last night?" Cass leaned down till they were skin on skin. "And in a few minutes…”

 

SLAM!

 

“…my human seed will join it."

 

SLAM!

 

SLAM!

 

"Oh fuck, yes! Make me a sloppy cum-filled whore for you, Cass. I love feeling your mess inside me."

 

SLAM!

 

SLAM!

 

Cass' nipped Dean's shoulder, “I want you to keep my cum up your ass as long as you can.”

 

SLAM!

 

“And I want you to have to stand in front of your family filled with the evidence that I had this ass.”

 

SLAM!

 

“Mhmm, yes.”

 

SLAM!

 

SLAM!

 

Dean whimpered. He was so damn close, but he wasn't sure if Cass wanted him to touch himself. His cock ached and throbbed for contact. "Uh, Cass?"

 

“Yes, Dean?”

 

“Can I…ummm…can I grab my cock?”

 

“No.”

 

SLAM!

 

“I shall make you cum without using hands.”

 

SLAM!

 

“And you are going to cum just from my dick up your ass and my words in your ears.”

 

SLAM!

 

A groan left Dean's lips, "Of fuck! Please…please, I'm so damn close."

 

SLAM!

 

SLAM!

 

"Close your eyes and just listen to me, Dean."

 

He did as commanded.

 

SLAM!

 

“The next time we meet, I am going to bend you over the hood of my 1968 Mercury Cougar and press that pretty dick of yours against the hot metal.”

 

SLAM!

 

“Yes, Dean, I am going to fuck you while it is running. Can you feel the purr of the 390 horsepower, 427 cubic inch, four-barrel V8 engine under your body as I fuck you?”

 

SLAM!

 

Dean whimpered, “Yes, oh fuck yes.”

 

"You will be completely naked, and I shall be fully clothed. My dick sticking out of the unzipped area of my slacks. My tie sliding around your back as I bend forward to grab these hips and fuck you raw."

 

SLAM!

 

SLAM!

 

SLAM!

 

And that was it! Dean was a goner and as the orgasm burned through his body the seat was splattered with his cum.

 

The orgasm lasted even longer with Cass still going to town on his ass. "Mhmm, Dean, I feel every damn time you clench!"

 

SLAM!

 

SLAM!

 

Dean was torn. He wanted his ass filled with even more of the man's cum, but he also wanted a taste of it one last time before they parted. "Cass, I…could you do me a favor?"

 

SLAM!

 

SLAM!

 

“What?”

 

“Could you pull out after you start cumming? I want some of your cum in my mouth too.”

 

SLAM!

 

Cass gasped at that request. “Oh fuck…yeah, I can do that.”

 

SLAM!

 

SLAM!

 

Seconds later as the guy was panting and moaning, the human version of a howl echoed around the vehicle. As promised Cass let a few spurts of cum hit inside Dean before pulling out.

 

Dean instantly turned around, opened his mouth, and stuck out his tongue. Cass held the leaking cock an inch above the pink flesh, and they both enjoyed watching the white drops splatter down.

 

Mhmm, it was just enough to satisfy Dean's need. When there was no more, he sat back, swallowed and blissfully smiled, “So damn good.”

 

A lopsided grin spread across Cass' face, “I so want to keep you.”

 

“Ditto, Cass.” Dean pulled up his pants and smiled when he sat back down feeling quite squishy, “I better hop into a shower right away. I have a feeling I smell of not only sex but also of you…all over me.”

 

Cass pouted.

 

“What? Why that face?”

 

Suddenly Cass was very interested in the car keys. Those blue eyes glued to the jingling pile of metal. “I…I just liked the idea of you smelling like me for awhile.”

 

Dean reached out and took the keys away, “You wanted to mark me with your scent? Have them know I got fucked and quite thoroughly?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Trying to get the guy to laugh, Dean teased, “Should I not wear pants too? Just let them see my abused hole and walk around with your cum running down my legs?”

 

He was slammed against the passenger door as Cass jumped him and started kissing the ever-loving shit out of him. Well, hell! If that wasn't fuckn' hot! Dean grabbed the man's face and just held on tightly. For not being in werewolf form the dude still had serious muscles.

 

Cass snarled against his lips, “I want to bite you again.”

 

BOING!

 

Dean's cock was hard just like that. “Where?”

 

“Somewhere that, even if you take that damn shower, you will feel it for days.”

 

Dean pulled the man in for another deep kiss. “It's like every damn word out of your mouth is perfect. You hit all my kinks and aren't even trying to.”

 

Cass leaned back and growled, “Fuck yeah I do! And I know the perfect spot too! Your inner thigh.”

 

"Oh hell! Fuck yes!"

 

“I wish I was in werewolf form…I could bite through the denim. That way every time you wore those jeans, you would see the bite holes and think of me.”

 

Dean thought that sounded awesome. “Didn't you say that you could change into a werewolf whenever you want?”

 

“Yes…hmmm.” Cass looked out of the windows. “Kind of risky in the daytime.”

 

“Dude we could go back to my motel room. I could lock the doors and close the curtains.”

 

“What about your dad?!”

 

“As long as I'm there to call out, he wouldn't push to come in.”

 

Instantly, Cass grabbed back the keys and started the car. “Directions?”

 

Dean laughed, “Palm Cafe & Motel. Just pull out onto Drydens road and make a right onto Redwood Highway. Just keep driving then till you go over the bridge. The motel is on the left. Look for the Chevy Impala in the parking lot. My room in 9b.”

 

“Dean, that is not even five minutes away.”

 

“Yeah, I know. Not my fault you popped before we made it back there last night.”

 

Cass grinned, “Yeah, actually it is your fault.”

 

Dean sent him an incredulous look, “How so?”

 

“You should have shown up sooner while the freakn' clouds were still in place. For almost an hour before you arrived at Hawg Wild, all I heard about was how dark it was outside because of the moon being hidden.”

 

Dean shrugged, "I had planned on coming earlier, but unfortunately Dad caught intel on that vamp nest. I was forced to help slay the bloodsuckers before I was able to sneak out. Even then I had to lie and tell my dad that I was going to bed. Told him that the first vamp had really worn me out."

 

Cass scoffed, “Yeah, wore you out by fucking you. Such a dirty little hunter.”

 

Dean nipped Cass' lower lip, “Your dirty little hunter.”

 

“Mhmm, yes. All mine.”

 

“Hey, Cass?”

 

“Yeah, Dean?”

 

“Drive the damn car and get us to my room…now!”

 

Cass just revved the engine and grinned, “As you wish.”

 


	7. The Painful Bite of Goodbye

* * *

 

 

As they pulled in next to the tuxedo black Chevy Impala, Dean was still smiling. “I like that.”

 

“What?”

 

“When you call me your dirty little hunter.”

 

“Mhmm, well good. Because I like it too.”

 

“Cass.”

 

“Yes, Dean?”

 

"When we get into my room, I want you to bite my inner thigh first. That way whatever else we end up doing, I'll feel it."

 

"Oh, I plan on it. Now get your sloppy ass over there and open the damn door."

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“Fuck! That sounded so deliciously perfect.”

 

Dean smirked, “I know.”

 

He reached into the back seat and picked up the bag containing his dress and other things. Dean made quick work of retrieving the keycard from the purse. "Dad and Sam's room is two doors down from mine so we shouldn't have to worry about sound going through the walls.”

 

“So you plan on being vocal, Dean?”

 

“Fuck yes, Cass.”

 

A low rumble of a growl purred out of Cass. “Get the damn door open now!”

 

Dean got out of the car and then leaned back into the still open space. He winked, “Yes, sir.”

 

As soon as the motel room door was opened, Cass raced up to Dean, grabbed him and slammed the door shut. Dean was the next thing to be slammed as Cass shoved him hard against the back of the closed door…their lips pressed together for a fierce kiss.

 

When Dean was allowed to breathe again, he gasped out, "Fuck, I think kissing you is my new favorite thing to do. It's the only thing I miss when you change into werewolf form.”

 

“I only have to shift for the bite, Dean. I do not have to stay wolfy.”

 

Dean whimpered as Cass' lips trailed down his neck and lower. "I'm so fuckn' torn right now. I want to be able to kiss you, but at the same time, one more ride on your red rocket would be fuckn' fantastic too. I think I need you to be a centaur. Then your lower half would be animal, and I'd still have your regular face to kiss."

 

Cass' laughter vibrated against Dean's stomach as a kiss was placed there before the man moved even lower. “But then I could not fuck and kiss you at the same time.”

 

“Hmm…that's true. Dammit!”

 

Dean starred down as the t-shirt Cass had been wearing was tossed to the floor followed by the rest of the guy's clothes and shoes. The naked man moved closer again and kissed Dean's cock through the denim. Fuck!

 

“Do you want to watch me transform or shall I go to the bathroom?” Cass asked as blue eyes looked up into green.

 

“It had been hot to see when you did it up on the tree. Could I record it on my phone this time?”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah, for those times when I need to jerk off.”

 

“Mhmm, as long as I then get a video of you striping.”

 

Dean laughed, “Deal.”

 

He moved to the dresser and unhooked his phone from the charger. “What is the closest I can be when you transform?”

 

Cass stood up and stretched, “The safest distance would be six feet.”

 

“Good, that will give me a great shot.”

 

Dean leaned against the door, aimed the cell phone at Cass and hit record. “Go for it.”

 

Cass stared right into the phone's camera lens and...

 

CRACK!

 

And there it all was: Fur, claws, muzzle, fangs, and those extra inches. Fuck! It was so erotic. Dean was nibbling his lower lip and thoroughly enjoying the view…his cock so hard in his jeans. “Yeah, that's going to be my money shot when I'm jerk off…I'll be cumming from you shifting many-a-time.”

 

"Keep the video recording and come here, Dean." Cass' lower voice commanded. "I want you to capture my teeth sinking into your thigh through the jeans. Then every time you wear them, you shall always remember this moment with me."

 

Dean moved over to the bed and sat on the edge. The phone refocused as the sexy beast moved between Dean's legs and crouched down. “Fuck! Cass…please…please can you unsheathe so your cock is in the shot too?”

 

“As you wish, hunter.”

 

Dean damn near drooled on the screen as the red cock made its appearance. “Oh hell, Cass! Fuck! This is the BEST VIDEO EVER!”

 

"Oh, it is about to get better, Dean." Cass leaned over to the desired inner thigh and rubbed the shiny black canine nose against the area about to be bitten. "Watch closely…watch me mark you even more as mine."

 

"Do it! Oh, fuck do it!" Dean's free hand moved down to grab a handful of fur at the back of Cass' neck.

 

He watched as the large muzzle opened and the teeth were bared. Fuck, he was going to cream his jeans! And then…“Fuck! OH FUCK!”

 

Dean whimpered as those sharp teeth broke through the denim and his flesh. The pull of his blood through the holes was making him euphoric. “Hell, Cass! It feels so damn good. I would let you drain me…just to feel this way as long as possible.”

 

A padded, clawed hand moved to Dean's crotch then and started to rub against the denim-covered cock. And that was it! Between the suction on his thigh and the firm hand on his dick, Dean was gone! Cum splashed the inside of the jeans and soaked into the denim.

 

When his vision was able to focus again, Dean saw Cass' long canine tongue pressing against the denim bite zone to seal the wound. The visual of the pink flesh licking his thigh was hot enough to send aftershocks up and down his spine. “So damn good!”

 

CRACK!

 

A naked, flesh covered human now stood before Dean. Cass smiled and moved over to push Dean flat onto the bed. “Head on the pillow, hunter.”

 

“Pushy much?” Dean moved as commanded after he hit the stop button on his phone and tossed it away.

 

"You like it, and you know it." Cass crawled on the bed till they were eye-to-eye. Warm fingers stroked down Dean's clothed body and came to rest on the jeans' zipper. A wet stain was already showing where the cum had soaked into the fabric.

 

“Mhmm, yes.” Dean pulled Cass' mouth down to his and started a very tongue-filled kiss…slowly fucking the man's mouth as their bodies moved closer and pressed tightly together.

 

“DEAN!”

 

The two guys jumped as the booming voice sounded through the motel door. Dean groaned in frustration, “Shit. It's my dad.”

 

John Winchester banged on the door a few more times when there had been no answer, "Boy! You better be ready to go. Bobby found the cabin where the werewolf was hiding. He wants us to come as backup in case there are any others."

 

Cass' snarl scared Dean. “Ask him if they killed the werewolf?”

 

Understanding that the creature Bobby had found was Mick made Dean sick to his stomach, "Oh hell, Cass."

 

Dean got off the bed and walked over to the front door but didn't open it. “I'm up. Just need to grab my shit. Did Bobby kill the werewolf?”

 

“No. The thing was too fast for the old coot. It busted out one of the windows and vanished into the woods.”

 

A relieved look showed on Dean's face as he glanced over to Cass on the bed. Those blue eyes were watery at the knowledge that Mick had come close to being killed. Dean turned back to the closed door, "I'll be right out to the car, Dad. Five minutes tops."

 

“Fine. Hurry up, though.”

 

Dean instantly moved over to the bed. “I won't let them hurt your friend, Cass. I promise.”

 

“I know. But I have to get out of here and find Mick. I want to be as far away as possible before you guys show up. Can you give me some time?” Cass grabbed the discarded clothes and shoes and quickly wrapped them in a ball. “As much as you can.”

 

CRACK!

 

Dean ran over to the beautiful creature and rubbed his face against the fur-covered neck. “Don't be a stranger.”

 

“Ditto. If you ever need me just call…I will find you.”

 

It was painful to walk away from the warm beast, but he had no choice. Dean shoved the dress stuff into the garment bag, and then picked up his suitcase. "Be safe, Cass."

 

“Till we meet again, Dean.”

 

They just stared at one another for a few seconds before Dean turned and walked out of the room.

 

His heart ached with each step closer to the car. Sam and John were already in the front seat waiting. Dean opened up the back door and shoved his stuff in before getting in himself.

 

“Eww!” Sam grimaced looking back at Dean, “You stink like wet dog. What the fuck?”

 

Dean tried to play it off but the mention of smelling like Cass just made him sadder, “Screw you, Bitch. I overslept…didn't have time for a shower.”

 

“Jerk.” The passenger side window was rolled all the way down. “Next Walmart we come across I'm buying a bottle of Febreze to keep in the car.”

 

As they drove away from the Palm Motel, Dean looked out the side window for any sign of Cass. A blur of sable through the trees made him gush and at the same time broke his heart. He knew it wasn't a forever goodbye…but it still sucked.

 

 


	8. Like Riding a Bike

* * *

 

 

**One Year Later**

 

As Dean placed his suitcase on the bed in his motel room at the Best Western in Berkeley Spring excitement zinged down his spine. He was finally going to see Cass again after a crappy twelve months. His dad had been unable to stay in one place last year, and therefore they had traveled all over the damn country hunting non-stop. Even Bobby had told the guy to slow down, but John heard none of it.

 

And because of the constant travel, there was never time to call for Cass and wait for the man to show. The closest they came to meeting was five months ago in Minnesota, when John agreed to help Sheriff Donna Hanscum kill a Pishtaco.

 

Dean's blood had buzzed at how close Cass had been that time. But right after the fat sucking creature was killed, Bobby had called with a emergency job in Austin, Texas. Some Baku causing problems at a Nursing home. As they had pulled out of town, Dean had seen Cass standing in the trees on the side of the road. He had let out a sigh and just waved.

 

But this time was going to work. The wendigo that Bobby had tracked to The Devil's Nose in West Virginia would take some time to hunt. The mountain range spanned such a large area they'd be there at least a month. Dean had called out for Cass as soon as possible. And the thrumming in his blood was ample proof that Cass had heard.

 

When Dean moved over to the bed and unzipped the small suitcase, a slight blush made his cheeks rosy at what he knew lay hidden inside. A few key elements of his lifestyle had changed since spending that night with Cass a year ago. The most significant being he stopped wanting to fuck everything he killed. That was huge! And it was also the reason for the crazy purchase he had made. 

 

He removed a pile of plaid shirts and jeans from the left side of the suitcase and pulled out the long black bag hidden underneath. What lay inside was the closest replica to Cass' wolf cock that Dean could find in the darkest corners of the internet.

 

 

It was called Tim the Werewolf, and it had cost him…well, it had cost Fergus MacLeod almost four hundred dollars thanks to Dean clicking on overnight delivery. It was a delicious monster. The fucker measured seventeen glorious inches from base to tip and had a perfect four-inch knot. Maybe it wasn't warm, nor connected to the sexy blue-eyed fucker but it had helped him survive a year without the guy. And even though it wasn't his new favorite shade of red…he just closed his eyes and fantasied that it was.

 

Fuck! Dean wanted Cass there right now!

 

He put the canine cock back in the bag and hid it again in the suitcase. If Cass didn't arrive before bedtime, Dean would use the dildo, but he was hoping Cass would show up in time with the real deal. A shiver of anticipation shimmied down his body as he waited.

 

Lunch came and went…no Cass.

 

Dinner came then…still no Cass.

 

Not even a pretty decent piece of pie made Dean happy that night. At least there were still five hours left in the day. Surely Cass would show up in one of them…right?!

 

Nope. It was just past midnight and still no sign of Cass. Well fuck!

 

While the world around his motel room was quiet as everyone slept, Dean was anxiously pacing back and forth. It was to the point now, that he didn't even want to use the damn dildo. He needed to get out of the room or lose his ever-lovin' mind.

 

Grabbing his phone, Dean googled the closest bar and decided to get drunk. Not plastered per se but buzzed enough to fall asleep without crying like a whipped bitch. So he called a cab and headed out to Hillbilly Heaven Bar & Grill.

 

It was only a ten-minute ride north and just what Dean needed. The place was clean, though, and filled with Berkley Spring's hard-working locals out having a bit of fun. He headed to the bar then and sat at the back corner just taking in the mellow atmosphere and checking out everyone there. The dark interior instantly helped him to feel calmer.

 

“What can I get you, cutey?” The busty blond asked eyeing him up as a possible after work prize.

 

“Whiskey, neat.”

 

The woman paused there and purposefully moved her massive breasts lower in case Dean hadn't seen them the first time, "Anything to eat with that, honey?"

 

“No, I'm good.” He leveled a look at her to kindly let her know he was not interested. She got the message and stood back up in a huff to get his drink. After setting the glass down, the woman was off to find another victim who would be more willing to play.

 

“This seat taken?”

 

Dean's hand stopped halfway to his mouth causing the whiskey to splash out of glass…his heart rate was suddenly skyrocketing. He took a deep breath in, and there was the intoxicating scent he had missed for three hundred and sixty-five days. He turned, and the best damn thing his eyes ever saw was standing so fuckn' close. Those beautiful blue eyes were eating him up and had his cock went rock hard within seconds. "Yeah, it is…by you."

 

Cass sat down, and the air around them crackled and sizzled with sexual tension. The temperature of the bar seemed to climb twenty degrees as they just sat there and enjoyed the fact that they were finally together again.

 

 

The sexy man leaned over and sniffed around Dean. Cass grinned that beautiful smile, “I do not smell any vamps on you this time, hunter.”

 

Just like that the ease and fun they had had a year ago swooped back in and Dean laughed, “Nope, I've gone cold turkey. Been hanging out at SSAA meetings.”

 

“SSAA?”

 

Dean smiled, “Supernatural Sex Addicts Anonymous.”

 

The rich, deep laughter of his memories echoed around Dean's body, and his poor heart was gushing.

 

“Well good for you, Dean.”

 

“I'll have to show you how I've…handled…things without being bad.”

 

Cass' nostrils flared as the guy leveled such a ravenous gaze at him. "How about you drink that whiskey, and we get the heck out of Hillbilly Heaven."

 

Dean grabbed the glass and downed its contents in mere seconds. “Still got your Mercury Cougar?”

 

“You know it. Even though I had to get it from the impound after I came back to the motel last time.”

 

“Oh man! That sucks, Cass.”

 

“Nothing I have not had to do before.”

 

Enough money for the drink and a tip were tossed next to the empty glass before they walked out.

 

The second both car doors were shut, they were all up on each other. Mouths just devouring each other to get a year of frustration out of their system. Dean straddled Cass' lap then, and the kiss got even dirtier and deeper…his hips pressed down, and his ass rubbed against Cass' hard cock. It was everything he had remembered, and Dean needed more.

 

He tore his mouth away and gasped, "Fuck. Fuck! Oh fuck, Cass, I need you so badly. How averse to speeding are you? My motel is just ten minutes away."

 

Cass grinned wickedly while pushing Dean off and starting the car, “Well, I shall get us there in three.”

 

“Fuck yes!” Dean moved over and buckled in.

 

And damn! They were so lucky it was after midnight, and not much traffic was around because Cass pulled the car into the motel parking lot in under four minutes.

 

Dean looked a bit green, “I don't know if I should be turned on or terrified. That was insane.”

 

Cass chuckled, “My wolfy senses are still there even when in human form so I have a bit of an advantage than the average driver. I do normally drive slower, but…yah.”

 

“Come on, Dale Earnhardt, my stomach needs to get onto solid ground after that.” Dean opened the passenger door…swaying a little as he stood.

 

“Would it blow your mind if I told you that I am capable of running faster than I drove?” Cass asked while Dean made his way to room nineteen and inserted the key-card.

 

While holding the door open, Dean smirked over at Cass, “As impressive as that fact is, Speedy Gonzales, I'd rather you blow something else of mine.”

 

Cass' hand brushed against Dean's denim-covered cock on the way into the room. “Oh, I plan to, Mr. Winchester. Now arriba arriba, àndale àndale!”

 

Given the fact that there was never anything remarkable about the shitty motels Dean and his family stayed at, once the door was shut neither man gave a rat's ass about the decor. Their focus was on more important things. Such as, Cass dragging Dean over to the bed and shoving him down onto the mattress.

 

In less than a minute, Cass had Dean spread eagle and completely naked. Hungry blue eyes raked over the exposed flesh savoring every inch. "Oh how I've missed you, my dirty little hunter."

 

As Dean laid there lustfully staring up at the beautiful man, Cass put on a show for him and slowly stripped. When the sexy fucker was done and did a little spin the lust turned into a gush and Dean suddenly thought,  _ Fuck, I love him.  _

 

Green eyes got crazy wide at that, and Dean quickly pushed it out of his head. _Where the flying monkey butts had that come from?!_ For fuck's sake, they had only known each other for a day…and that had been a year ago. It was moronic to even think of that love shit yet…right?

 

But every time Dean looked at the man, his heart just thumped harder, and his stomach clenched. It was either love or a deadly mixture of Tachycardia and Norovirus.

 

He was so in his own head thinking about it all that he hadn't heard a word Cass had said. And that was the reason why a firm hand came in contact to his right thigh.

 

SMACK!

 

“What the fuck?!” Dean rubbed the red hand print showing clearly on his skin.

 

“Tsk, tsk, Dean. I am gone for a whole year and yet after a few minutes together you are in la la land.” Cass grabbed hold of Dean's dick and roughly tugged it.

 

Dean moaned, “Well fuck! I'm focused now.”

 

Warm lips moved down his stomach and came to rest on the bite mark scar on Dean's inner thigh. “Mhmm, I was hoping that would happen.”

 

“Me too even though it hurt like a son-of-a-bitch for a month.”

 

“Shall I do a matching bite on the other side?” Cass' fingers traced the perfectly smooth flesh on the opposite thigh. “Or maybe this time I take a nice bite of your ass?”

 

“Dude, I sit in a car ninety percent of my life.”

 

“I did not hear a no, though.” Cass grinned wickedly.

 

Dean pulled the man's face back up for another kiss, “That's because I want you to do it…no matter the cost.”

 

"Well, as I had been saying before when you zoned out on me, I have a plan."

 

“Oh yeah?”

 

“Uh huh.”

 

“Annnnndddddd?”

 

Cass nipped Dean's lower lip and sucked on it. Those sexy blue eyes glued to the stretched pink flesh. When it was let go, Cass' tongue flicked out to lick across the puffy lip and pushed past it. A mouth-fucking time of kissing ensued, and everything was forgotten for the next ten minutes.

 

It wasn't even a manic mouth-fuck of a kiss…no…it was more a slow rolling, soul-connecting, we-got-all-night-so-what's-the-hurry type lip lock. And as they pressed even tighter together, Dean's legs lifted up to wrap around Cass' waist.

 

“Delicious.” Cass purred as the kiss gradually came to an end.

 

Dean nipped the man's lower lip and sucked on it a few seconds before letting it go. “Ditto.”

 

 


	9. Not so Tiny Tim

* * *

 

 

Dean's lips moved down the man's neck, “So what was this plan I missed earlier?”

 

“Nuh uh. Not until you tell me what was so important that you zoned out.”

 

Dean blushed hardcore. There was no way in hell he was telling the guy that. “I was planning my own itinerary for us.”

 

Cass' head tilted to the side and blue eyes stared at Dean in confusion. "My ears believe you, but my nose does not. I smell deceit wafting from your skin. Are you lying to me?"

 

“Trust me, Cass, you aren't going to want to hear it. It's just going to make everything weird.”

 

“Weird or not I would rather have complete honesty. I need to know I can trust you, Dean. Even with the small things.”

 

Dean moved off the bed and started pacing. He couldn't tell Cass he might be in love, but apparently, anything else would stink up the room. "Please don't freak out."

 

Cass sat up on the bed, “I shall only freak if you keep hemming and hawing about it. Just spit it out already.”

 

"Well, okay. See…the thing is…I zoned out earlier because when you did that cute, naked spin thing, I suddenly had this thought that…that I…I might love you."

 

A low, rumbly growl shimmered around the room as Cass leapt off the bed and stalked over Dean. "Might?"

 

Dean's hands moved up to cover his face, “Dude, you're killing me.”

 

“I am not the big, bad wolf, Dean. I will not blow the house down…the only blowing I do is blow jobs. But only for good little hunters who answer my questions.”

 

Looking into those electric blue eyes, Dean let out a sigh, "Fine. Fuck it! I love you, asshole. But it's stupid, right? Like we barely spent a day together."

 

Warm hands cupped Dean's face as Cass smiled, "I am a freakn' werewolf. It was not as if we went to the movies and I kissed you on the porch when I took you home. We shared a very intense night up in that tree and afterward."

 

A kiss was placed on the bite mark on Dean's neck, "And we shared a blood bond. I would not allow just anyone to do that with me, Dean. Otherwise, I would have let Mick do it all those hundreds of years ago."

 

A snarl left Dean's lips, and Cass gushed. "There is my beautiful, jealous hunter."

 

“So why didn't you and Mick end up together? You had mentioned lusting for the guy. What happened?”

 

Cass took Dean's hand and moved back to the bed. “I shall only tell that tale if you are in my arms.”

 

They laid down together, and Dean rested his head on Cass' chest. Arms wrapped around each other and legs were purposefully tangled.

 

Dean rubbed his cheek against the man's collarbone, "Is this better?"

 

A kiss was placed on the top of Dean's head, “Much.”

 

Fingers started gently caressing through Dean's hair as Cass' tale was continued. "As you remember, Mick had not turned me right away. I was human for a while. So whenever my legs would get tired, he would let me ride on his back. Well being seventeen and a virgin made me have issues all the time. But at that age, I could have rubbed my cock against a tree trunk and gotten off from it."

 

Images of the guy doing that flooded Dean's brain and oddly turned him on, “That's hot.”

 

“I knew you would say that.” Cass tugged on Dean's hair to tilt his face up for another kiss.

 

“Mhmm. Cass?”

 

“Yes, Dean?”

 

“Hurry the hell up with the story so I can fuck you.”

 

"Oh, you plan on fucking me this time, hunter?"

 

“I was hoping to…in your human form at least. Don't even know if it's possible with your werewolf body.”

 

"Oh, it is. And one day we will have that fun, but for today I think we shall keep it all human.”

 

“So I can?”

 

"I am not some Alpha knothead that thinks only I can be the one on top. The fun in life is being spontaneous and allowing whatever happens to happen. So sure if you really want to, I will always let you."

 

"Hey, Cass?"

 

“Yes, Dean?”

 

“Really hurry up with the story now.”

 

Cass' laughter rumbled across the guy's chest and shook through Dean's body. "Yes, hunter. I shall give you the Cliff notes, but you are going to growl a bit."

 

“You fucked him, didn't you?”

 

“Well yes…once.”

 

“Once?”

 

“May I finish the story, so I can explain?”

 

Dean leaned over and kissed the man, “Continue.”

 

“That first few nights I was horny as hell. And Mick, having been alone for so long, was feeling the sexual tension too. So after a miserable week of going to bed frustrated, we just decided to try it. Mick was in human form of course, and it was after dinner. We sat closer than normal and just let things happen. First allowing tentative kisses and then touches. We were both so starved for another person's touch that we were naked and going all the way soon after."

 

Dean's growl this time was louder and darker.

 

And Cass' smile was bigger, "Fuck, you are so damn sexy like that."

 

Dean was a tiny bit freaked out, though. “Dude, this blood bond thing is crazy. I didn't even know I was going to do that.”

 

“I like it.” Blue eyes sizzled into green.

 

“I know. Me too.”

 

Cass groaned, “Oh hell, I better hurry. I want to be defiled by my little hunter…so bad.”

 

“Ditto.”

 

"Fuck, okay so…umm…we did it, and it was pretty good. Especially for our first time. But afterward, we felt odd. Like something was missing. And we came to understand that we had just needed someone…anyone. It had had nothing to do about being attracted or in love with each other. So we just never went there again."

 

"Not even just to fuck when there were no other options?"

 

"No. Because about the next day, I knew I wanted to turn and I asked Mick to do it. He was a bit hesitant because he cared enough about me by then and did not want to curse me with it. Tried to talk me out of it by explaining how long I would live and all the potential dangers involved." Cass grinned down at Dean. "Like these vicious hunters out to kill us for no reason."

 

Dean grinned back, “Not our fault you guys feast on human hearts.”

 

"Gross. Do you know how stringy human meat is? Or overly saturated with fat? No thank you. Give me a lean deer any day. Besides, we can eat human food and survive. The ones that eat the hearts are just the assholes with grudges or sinister sides."

 

“So what was it like turning for the first time? Where did Mick bite you?”

 

Cass looked embarrassed, “Well neck bites are usually saved for…umm…mating, so Mick bit my arm.”

 

Dean sat up and playfully glared down at the blushing man, “Hold the fuckn' phone, dude! You TOLD me to bite your neck…and you bit mine? Did you…did you want to mate me?”

 

“Hell yes!”

 

“You dirty, wicked wolf.”

 

Cass grinned, “Your dirty wicked wolf.”

 

“Mhmm, fuck yes! All mine!” Dean laid back down and proceeded to claim his prize with a deep kiss. And another…and one more. "Fuck, I could kiss you twenty-four-seven." 

 

"You could. Just run away with me, and we could be together like this every day."

 

Dean looked into those optimistic eyes, "My dad would kill me, and I would miss my brother."

 

Cass let out a sigh, “I know. A man can wish, though.”

 

“Besides, wouldn't Mick get weird having me hang around with you guys?”

 

“Mick knows all about you, Dean. When I went back to get him last year, the guy saw how different I was because of you. Plus he smelled that we had bonded.”

 

“I'd like to meet him one day.”

 

“And he you.”

 

“Hey, Cass?”

 

“Yes, Dean?”

 

“I want to fuck you now.”

 

Blue eyes locked onto green, “Have at me then, hunter. I am all yours.”

 

Dean moved between Cass' parted legs then and leaned down till their bodies were pressed tightly together. “Do you know how many countless beds I jerked off on during the last year imaging being with you again?”

 

Cass' fingers trailed up and down Dean's spine, “About as many times as I have…so is that what you meant about how you handled things when I was away?”

 

Dean's laughter bubbled out against Cass' neck, “Not quite.”

 

“Oh hell! What did you do, Dean?”

 

Getting off the bed, Dean moved to the fallen suitcase and retrieved the black bag of naughtiness. He tossed it over to Cass, “This.”

 

When Cass pulled out Tim the Werewolf the room echoed with more laughter. “You dirty, dirty, crazy man!” The guy wiggled it around and then proceeded to use it as a sword. “Damn, Dean! How much did this thing cost?”

 

“Cost me nothing. But some guy named, Fergus, paid a few hundred bucks for it.”

 

A snarl filled the room at that, “Who the hell is Fergus?! And why is he buying you dildos?!”

 

Dean snickered at the guy's delicious jealousy, "I have no clue who that dude is…could be Satan's right-hand man for all I know. How do you think my family pays for everything, Cass? We run credit card scams. Not like we can work a nine-to-five job and hunt on the side."

 

“Good, because I was about to rip the man's throat out.”

 

“Mhmm, there's my growly wolf-man. So hot!” Dean crawled back onto the bed and between Cass' legs again. “So how about you let me fuck all that grrr right out of you?”

 

A very evil grin spread across Cass' face, “I have a better idea.”

 

“Oh fuck.”

 

“Wanna hear it, hunter?”

 

“I'm not sure.”

 

Cass wiggled the fake wolf cock at Dean, “I am thinking we should not neglect your ass while you pummel mine.”

 

Dean's jaw dropped, and he started drooling. "Okay, okay…yep…it's official."

 

“What is?”

 

“Dude! I love you and your equally perverted brain.”

 

Cass chuckled, “Equally perverted?! HA!”

 

A blush stole across Dean's cheeks, “Fine. Seventy-Forty.”

 

A dark brown eyebrow was arched high over a blue eye.

 

“Eighty-twenty?”

 

A head tilt was added.

 

“Ninety-ten?”

 

“Getting warmer.”

 

Dean let out a sigh and grinned sheepishly, “Fine. Ninety-nine point nine to point one percent.”

 

“That is more like it.”

 

"Says the man who came up with the idea to jam a seventeen-inch wolf dildo up my ass as I fuck his."

 

Cass laughed, "Says the man who bought the seventeen-inch wolf dildo in the first place."

 

“Hush it, mister, and just help me out with your kinky plan.”

 

Dean got onto all fours while Cass knelt behind. “Any lube around? This bad boy must take a whole bottle.”

 

"I have some but like I told you a long time ago, I really enjoy it raw and rough. How much spit do you think you have?"

 

“Plenty.”

 

“Well then chop, chop.” Dean wiggled his ass at the guy.

 

Cass laid the huge dildo down on Dean's spine and used both hands to spread the cheeks. “I think I need to kiss Mr. Hole hello first. Been so long since I have seen him.”

 

When Cass' mouth made contact, Dean's head bowed down, and a moan escaped his lips. Oh, fuck! The dude was actually full on kissing the puckered rim…even to the point of frenching it. Mhmm, the feel of that tongue pushing past the tight ring of muscles was divine.

 

“Hell, Cass, I've missed you.”

 

A pair of grinning lips pressed against Dean's hole. “Ditto. You know, I think I might just have to…help…Tim out by making a slightly wider path for him with my cock.”

 

“Fuck yes! Please!”

 

A few globs of spit were then directed at the already shiny hole before Cass lined up a hard human cock to it and pressed forward. Mutual moans filled the air at that first moment when the cock head popped past the rim.

 

“Shit! So much better than I remembered.” Cass groaned when every inch was inside Dean's warm, tight hole.

 

“Mhmm yes, oh fuck me it was so worth the wait!”

 

Cass leaned down till their bodies were pressed together. The guy's lips resting against Dean's ear, “Does my dirty little hunter want me to actually fuck his ass?”

 

“YES! Please!”

 

SLAM!

 

SLAM!

 

"Fuck me!" Dean's fingers dug into the comforter as his body was jolted forward. The wolf dildo slid around on his back with each pound of Cass' cock.

 

“That is exactly what I am doing, Dean.”

 

SLAM!

 

SLAM!

 

“So good! So damn good, Cass.”

 

SLAM!

 

SLAM!

 

"Yes. Yes, you are, hunter."

 

Dean twisted his head so he could reach back and connect with Cass' lips. The hip thrusts turned into rolls as the kiss continued. Cass' hands were roaming all over Dean's body except for his cock. Both knew this wasn't the end game for that appendage and wanted his cum to be saved for when Dean finally fucked Cass' ass.

 

When the kiss ended, Dean moved a hand down under his thighs and cupped Cass' balls. He rubbed the sac of flesh against his own skin and was rewarded with a growl. He smiled…and clenched.

 

“Shit!” Cass shuddered and dug fingers into Dean's wicked hips. “Again…do it again.”

 

Dean clenched the muscles as tightly as he could and then released. Over and over he did this while the sexy blue-eyed man just moaned and whimpered.

 

“Fuck, I am so damn close, Dean. Talk to me…make me lose it.”

 

As Dean kept milking the thrusting cock he said, "Mhmm, Cass. Soon your cum is going to coat the inner walls of my ass and become the lube for Mr. Tim. And then the werewolf dildo is going to smear through that salty spunk as you slide it into my sloppy hole…the same tight space your dick is buried in right now. My rim will cling to the huge sex toy and drag against it as you relentlessly ram it inside me. Can you see it, Cass? My pink muscled ring suctioned to that fake cock?"

 

SLAM!

 

SLAM!

 

“Yes…fuck yes, I do.”

 

He clenched Cass' cock so firmly the guy couldn't even wiggle let alone thrust. Dean then just undulated the muscles while holding on tight. “And the fake knot is going to hold your cum inside me while I get to spray mine deep into your ass.”

 

Cass howled as the orgasm hit and filled Dean's ass with liquid deliciousness. The man's face pressed against Dean's spine as hot gasps left those gorgeous parted lips. The wolf dildo now trapped between chest and back.

 

“That's it, Cass. Fill that ass up for Tim to stopper.”

 

A snarl escaped Cass' lips seconds before teeth bit down on Dean's shoulder breaking through the skin. The visual of Cass' pink lips suctioned to Dean's skin plus the pull of the blood leaving his body was orgasmic. Especially with Cass' dick still shoved inside, Dean had to fight the urge to let it lure him over the edge.

 


	10. Reciprocity

* * *

 

 

It felt like hours but was only a few seconds till a warm tongue flicked over the wound and sealed it. The droplet of Dean's blood showing on Cass' lips was too much. Dean slid off the spent cock, twisted around and pushed the sexy fucker onto the bed before licking off his own blood. “Not that I'm complaining, Cass, but what was that about?”

 

Cass looked a bit embarrassed, “I…I am sorry about not asking. Something just snapped when my brain heard you say another guy's name. Even though I knew it was just the name of the dildo.”

 

Dean reached for the fake wolf cock that had fallen off his back and moved it to Cass' chest. “Well from this point forward, I shall dub it, Cass-the-Second.”

 

That got him kissed and quite thoroughly. “Thank you for not freaking out about all these odd things, Dean.”

 

“I'm in love with a werewolf. I think dealing with the little things pale in comparison to being okay with that big one.”

 

Cass grasped the massive piece of latex and dragged it down Dean's chest. “Ready for Cass-the-Second to make his presence known, hunter?”

 

"As long as I get to have real wolf dick afterward. It will be like a stepping stone of sex. Tongue, human cock, fake wolfy phallus and then actual werewolf dick."

 

"Deal, but I have one stipulation to add, my sexy little hunter."

 

Warm kisses were placed on Cass' chest, "And what would that be, my big, bad wolf?”

 

“I want you to meet Mick today.”

 

Dean's lips paused near Cass' belly button. He lifted up and looked into hopeful blue eyes, “Really? Is he truly okay with me being a hunter?”

 

"Dean, the moment I came back to find him, and he took one whiff of me he knew something had changed. And like I told you I have always been about total honesty. Mick was happy I had bonded with someone. Besides, the fact that I was still alive proved you were not the typical blood-thirty hunter."

 

A huge grin stretched across Dean's face, “Would it be inappropriate to ask to see him change too?”

 

"Well not inappropriate in the asking but he would have to get undressed assuming he wanted to save his clothes. And if you witnessed the shift, then you would see the guy's cock. I do not think I would like that."

 

That made Dean laugh, “Well, I'd be okay just seeing him in wolf form…I wouldn't need to watch it happen.”

 

“I guess if that was the case it would be fine. If Mick is okay with it, of course. He probably would be since then he can really sniff out your intentions.”

 

Dean leaned down and nipped an earlobe, “Good thing Mick isn't in the room right now because he'd be shocked at my…intentions. I really want to fuck his best friend…quite badly.”

 

“Shall I shove Cass-the-Second in or do you want to give me a show and sink down onto it?” Cass asked while lewdly stroking the wolf dildo.

 

"See complications." Dean threw his hands in the air in playful frustration. "Now I want both. I always have to insert it on my own, so I really want to have you involved. That way I can record it all and tuck the memories away in my head for later use. But, on the other hand, I would enjoy giving you a show while impaling myself onto a cock. Dammit! Decisions, decisions."

 

A smile spread across Cass' face, "I got it. I know exactly what to do." The massive dildo's base was placed on Cass' stomach. "I shall hold it like this WHILE you sink down onto it. That way you create your additional images to store away, and I get my show…and then once it is all the way inside you can move off and have your fun with me."

 

"Perfect." Dean straddled Cass' stomach and damn near had to stand up to reach the tip of the seventeen-inch canine cock. "Good thing that the ass goes on forever and that mine is already filled with cum. I can slide down this big boy a bit faster. Ready?"

 

Cass nodded, “Fuck yes. Do it.”

 

Dean lowered his sloppy, stretched hole and the toy's tip went right in. It took a minute more for thighs to brush against chest, though, and it was finally all inside. Cass' fingers ran up and down Dean's taut thighs the whole time…enjoying every moment.

 

“That was so fuckn' hot, hunter.”

 

“Mhmmph.” Dean couldn't really converse at the moment. The fake knot was now trying to get inside too. “Shit! Fair warning, I'll probably not last long once your warm hole slides over my dick…not with this thing jammed up my ass.”

 

Cass slowly nudged Dean off till he sank into the mattress and the latex cock shoved even farther in. “I think you will be more comfortable if you turn and slide your back against the wall. Uncurl your legs too…if you can.”

 

One leg, then the other moved till Dean was even more impaled on the fake cock. “Fuuucckk! Umm, Cass…you're going to have to put me in the correct position because…I…fuck! I can't move.”

 

So that's precisely what Cass did, and soon Dean's back was resting against the egg-shell white painted wall. The man then moved between Dean's legs and leaned down to swallow the hard cock. "Fuck! It's so fuckn' good, Cass."

 

Dean couldn't even move to dig his fingers into Cass' hair. And as much as he thoroughly enjoyed getting his dick sucked, he was glad when those wicked lips quickly moved off. It was hard enough, thanks to the stretch and stuff going on in his ass, not to cum and Dean really didn't want to lose it in the guy's mouth. No, he wanted that to happen when he stuck his hard cock into the holy grail of Cass' ass.

 

This was the very reason why Dean felt like Sir Galahad a few seconds later when Cass straddled his hips and…Holy Hell! When his shiny, saliva-covered cock popped past Cass' clenched rim, Dean went cross-eyed. It was everything he had hoped for and then some.

 

And the heat…fuuuck…so much heat engulfed his dick as Cass slid lower and lower till those perfect butt cheeks met Dean's upper thighs. The additional body weight pressed him down just enough to make the werewolf dildo push even more into the already stuffed ass.

 

He gulped and tried to keep his breathing steady, but when Cass started to rock on Dean's cock…Fuuucck…it was like the room's roof had been peeled away, and Dean was suddenly seeing stars! He was whimpering like crazy until Cass leaned down and added a hungry kiss to the menage of events. Their tongues thrusting into each other's mouths as the lip-lock continued.

 

And if all that wasn't already good enough, Dean could feel Cass' hard cock rubbing against his stomach with each hip roll. There were just so many layers to this crazy moment…he didn't know which one to focus on.

 

The rigid latex up his ass was splaying him out so wantonly. His hole was wide enough now that Cass' red rocket would have no trouble sliding right in for the final round.

 

Oh fuck! The sheer thought of that warm, monster cock was enough to send shivers up Dean's spine. Soon. So damn soon it would be Cass' hot, fleshy cock inside him instead of Cass-the-Second.

 

It was so cool, though, to have actual memories connected to the dildo. This way when they had to part again, Dean would have all these current flashes of Cass to add to his spank bank. Too bad he couldn't also capture and hold onto the heat and squeeze of the ass surrounding his cock. Now that would be freakn' wonderful.

 

He wanted to reach out and grab those bouncy hips, but his hands were still clutching the comforter. Any shift of his body and he'd be toast. Dean at least wanted a few more minutes to enjoy it all before he fell off the edge.

 

Best second date EVER!

 

Dean's mouth unclenched enough to allow him to laugh at that.

 

“Laughing, hunter?” Cass' ass squeezed Dean's dick hard.

 

“Oh fuck…mhmmm…just thinking how this was the best second date I've ever had.”

 

Laughter bubbled out from Cass now as well, “Fuck yes!”

 

“Cass?”

 

“Yes, Dean?”

 

“I want to attempt something, but I don't know if I can do it.”

 

“What?”

 

“I want to start moving on Cass-the-Second.”

 

Cass growled, “Oh fuck!”

 

“I might lose my brain for good, though. I just need to get back up on bent legs so I can lift and lower.”

 

“Are you telling me I need to get off this dick, Mr. Winchester?” Cass bounced three times causing Dean's mouth to gape open.

 

“Shit! That's not playing nice, Mr. Novak.”

 

Twice more those hips bucked…so roughly that Dean was actually lifted off the bed with each motion. A wicked grin stretched across Cass' face, “I am the big, bad wolf, Dean…and I do not want to play nice.”

 

“Fuck!” Dean was so turned on by those delicious words.

 

Strong arms wrapped around his middle then and…SHIT AND TITS! Cass, while still on Dean's dick, started jostling them down the bed till Dean was flat on his back. Cass leaned forward, flattened their bodies tightly together, and then…nothing. No thrusts, and zero clenching. There was just stillness and a pair of blue eyes twinkling down into his green. “Uh, Dean?”

 

“Yeah, Cass?”

 

“I have an idea.”

 

"I'm certain you do." Without the downward pressure onto Cass-the-Second, Dean had more ability to move his body. His fingers dug into that sexy tousled dark hair and pulled Cass down for a drugging kiss. The non-movement also allowed his cock some time to calm down for more extended play. He wasn't sure if that was a blessing or a curse, though.

 

A few small kisses followed before Cass' mouth moved to suck on an earlobe. It was like the man had moved down to Dean's dick, though, as each pull on the fleshy lobe was felt below. “Your lips should be illegal, Mr. Novak. Or at the very least a cardinal sin.”

 

Those lips hovered a breath away from Dean's ear, “Hmmm…So you would be willing to go to jail for my mouth, Mr. Winchester?”

 

“Yesssss!” Dean hissed as shivers of electricity rolled down his spine.

 

“And you would willingly go to hell for it?”

 

“Yessss!”

 

Cass sat up and stared intently at him, “Dean?”

 

Dean gulped and stammered out, “Ye…yes, C…Cass?”

 

“I want to use my corruptible mouth to bite you again.”

 

Fire flickered in Dean's eyes as he stared straight into Cass', "Do it! Please! By the time you leave, I want to be covered in bite marks. That way when we aren't able to be together, I can see them and remember all of this."

 

Cass' ass clenched as ironically the man's canines punctured the skin of the non-bitten shoulder.

 

"Fuckn' Hell!" Dean's hips arched upward without conscious thought causing not only the dildo to slightly slide out but also Cass to bounce. And then when those same hips fell back down to the mattress, Cass-the-Second was rammed back in while Dean-the-First was slammed back into Cass-the-First.

 

That sequence of events happened with each sucking motion…driving them both wild. It was around the seventh pull that Dean's hips shot up for the last time and almost tossed Cass off. His eyes rolled back and…“Shit! Oh fuck! Oh Fuck!”

 

Cass' teeth lifted, and the wound was sealed with a quick pass of a tongue. Those bloody lips moved to Dean's mouth then, and a bawdy, blood tasting kiss began. It kept going till Dean's body calmed down, and he was once again coherent. A dopey grin spread across his blissed-out face, "Dude, you're awesome."

 

A very sloppy ass was wiggled against Dean as a similar gushy grin lit up Cass' face, “Ditto. I have never had this much fun…ever.”

 

Dean reached out and stroked the guy's hard cock, "It's a good thing we're going to meet Mick after you get done with me. By then we'll be all worn out and ready to be sociable."

 

“We must leave right away for Mick, though. Also, we are not going to take a shower. I want you marked with our sweat, my bites and my scent.”

 

Dean's thumb brushed over the precum leaking cock head, “Afraid Mick might want to steal me from you?”

 

Cass laughed, “Not a chance, but you are very delectable, Dean Winchester. I think Lucifer himself would want a taste of you.”

 

“Know him personally, do yah?”

 

“Oh yes, quite well.” Blue eyes glimmered with sarcastic mirth, “Just last month, Luci and I hijacked a school bus and drove it around Kansas. Boy can that devil drive!”

 

“Shut the fuck up, dork.” Dean pulled the man down for another kiss. And then maybe a few more.

 

After getting their fill, Cass slid off the spent cock and moved across the room. It was time for the final stage.

 

CRACK!

 

Dean's teeth bit into his lower lip at the sexy sight. He would forever be turned on by sable-colored fur. Better never walk into a store selling the shit, or he might just get arrested for humping a coat. "Get your damn wolfy self over here now!"

 

Even the way werewolf Cass walked was fuckn' hot! It was like a lion stalking through tall grass while on the prowl. And hell! Dean loved being the prey. Fuck, did he ever!

 

The furry muzzle pulled back to expose an impressive set of sharp teeth as Cass grinned down at Dean. “Here I am. What did you want from me, my little hunter?”

 

 


	11. Of Porn & Pink Panties

* * *

 

 

"Fuck!" Dean sat up and carefully scooted to the side of the bed…the motion made the dildo in his ass rock back and forth.

 

As he sat there, Cass' red dick was almost right in-line with his face. He leaned forward and started licking away at wolf version of Cass-the-First. Dean's lips stretched around the tip, and he moaned as the heat and thickness filled his mouth.

 

Dean slowly took more of the canine cock into his mouth enjoying every red inch. When he was four inches down, a clawed hand moved to the back of his head.

 

Cass let out a low, guttural growl, "How is it possible, after all we have done so far today, that watching you do that is still so shockingly erotic?"

 

The scratchy, gruff voice was like a handful of viagra to Dean. He moaned as he dug fingers into the furry hips and started face-fucking the monster cock. Thank goodness over the last year he had practiced a lot on Cass-the-Second and not only was his gag reflex non-existent, but he could also breathe better through his nose.

 

Dean's head was suddenly held still, and Cass saw confusion fill those watery green eyes. "As well versed as your mouth is, hunter, I did not change for it. Stand up."

 

A doleful whimper left Dean's lips at having to let the red dick out of his mouth, but still, he obediently complied and stood. His ass clenched around the mammoth dildo and made sure to hold on tight. There was something so wickedly delicious about being stuffed to the gills with the raunchy piece of latex.

 

The fact that werewolf Cass was a head taller than Dean was giving him a serious height difference kink. Mhmm! Not many people were lucky enough to experience being taller and shorter with their lover.

 

Cass' clawed fingers gripped Dean's shoulders right on both bite marks causing Dean to moan and his legs to get wobbly from the pleasurable pain. The wolfy grin telling him it hadn't been done by accident.

 

He was turned then, and his upper body pushed down onto the bed. And without warning or small talk Cass-the-Second was yanked out and Cass-the-First was shoved in. "FUCK!"

 

 

“Mhmm, I shall…I shall!” Cass grabbed Dean's hips…showing no mercy. During all this, Dean's own cock was pressed into the mattress and rubbed back and forth against the comforter. It was heaven!

 

“Fuck. If we keep this up, Cass, we're…oh fuck…we're going to be dried out hu…oh fuck…husks by the time my dad says…oh fuck…it's time to leave.”

 

“Well maybe that is true for you, Dean…”

 

SLAM!

 

“…but in werewolf form…”

 

SLAM!

 

“…I could go for days…”

 

SLAM!

 

“…without batting an eyelid.”

 

SLAM!

 

Whimpering, Dean's face pressed into the mattress as images of being abused and used for an entire week drove him insane. “Mhmm, Cass?”

 

“Yes, Dean?”

 

“You're not allowed to leave.”

 

SLAM!

 

SLAM!

 

SLAM!

 

“I am all yours for as long as you want me, hunter.”

 

Cass seemed to be quite calm and in control, despite the frenzied fuckery going on in Dean's ass. This was so not the case for Dean, though. His brain was going haywire, and his mouth was on the fritz, "I…you…yeah…uhh…stay."

 

A throaty laugh filled the room, “Having trouble, Dean?”

 

Dean's fingers dug into the comforter as all he could do was nod.

 

SLAM!

 

SLAM!

 

“Mhmm, Dean, I think I might be filling you with a river of cum soon.”

 

Dean grunted.

 

SLAM!

 

SLAM!

 

Cass' voice finally faltered as the sexy fucker started panting, “Oh fuck! So…so close.”

 

SLAM!

 

SLAM!

 

SLAM!

 

“H…Hey, Dean?”

 

“Yeah, Cass?”

 

“I am going to bite your ass…”

 

SLAM!

 

“…after I stuff you with my cum.”

 

Dean moaned into the mattress and lost it.

 

The clenching that his orgasm caused brought out a growl from Cass. “Hell, hunter, fuck…hold on tight.”

 

SLAM!

 

Cass let out an even louder howl and bent down to press a warm, furry body against Dean's back. And the guy wasn't lying about having to hold on tight. A deluge of cum was shot deep in Dean's ass…the only reason there wasn't a puddle on the bed was because Cass' knot hadn't let a drop escape.

 

A scruffy muzzle rubbed against Dean's neck, “If you were a werewolf I would have had you knocked up with pups by now, Mr. Winchester.”

 

It took a few seconds for those words to sink into Dean's befuddled brain, "What? Like pregnant?"

 

Cass' knot was pushed even farther forward…Dean's ass stretched so deliciously to grant it more access. "Mhmm, yes. Just more crazy creature fun. When you become a werewolf, you present as either alpha or omega."

 

“Wait the fuck up!” Dean's head turned to stare in shock at Cass, “So you're saying all those fanfics are true?”

 

A sable-colored brow arched, “Reading porn, Dean?”

 

"Fuck yes I do! Since our last time, I've had all the fuckn' gay A/B/O shit on AO3 bookmarked! Of course, though, I insert our names into the stories."

 

“So you read these smut-fests and play with Cass-the-Second?”

 

“Mhmm, hell yes! Only way I could make it through this last year. You've spoiled me for all other outlets, Mr. Novak.”

 

Cass' wet nose trailed down Dean's spine as the wolf cock was removed…the knot had gone down enough, so it wasn't painful.

 

The furry fucker then got into position for the final bite. That long canine tongue licked between Dean's pink crack and explored the gaping rim around the cum-drenched hole.

 

Suddenly the tongue was thrust all the way inside, and Dean was moaning. “Shit, Cass! One of these times you're going to have to fuck me for real with that thing!”

 

As the wide, rough flesh was removed, it dragged across Dean's prostate. He wiggled like a motherfucker because of every damn inch! “You're so fuckn' evil!”

 

A wolfy chuckle sounded right before Cass' teeth sank into the left cheek.

 

“Oh fuck!”

 

Claws dug into Dean's hips as a low growl accompanied the blood loss. He was seriously hazy when the canine tongue flicked across the wound to seal it. Cass got off the bed then while Dean just laid there bent over and grinning like a fool.

 

“Cass?”

 

“Yes, Dean?”

 

“You might have to carry me to meet Mick. I don't think my legs will work now…or ever.”

 

He was picked up easily and cradled in Cass' furry arms like a baby. “I could if you wish. But the car would work better.”

 

Dean grinned sheepishly, “After what we just did I kinda forgot about normal things like cars.”

 

Cass carefully laid Dean down on the bed and moved far enough away. “Time to get dressed now, my crazy little hunter.”

 

CRACK!

 

Human Cass moved over to their discarded clothes then and handed Dean his things. Craving closeness still, they stayed only two feet apart the whole time it took to redress. Both their asses were sloppy and stretched. Dean's more so thanks to the two wolf cocks it had housed, but he wasn't complaining. Hell, even the way the three bite marks ached against the clothing was awesome.

 

Dean pouted at the fully dressed man standing before him, “I wish I could have bitten you at least once.”

 

“Oh yeah? Were you wanting to make sure Mick knew I am off limits too?”

 

“You fuckn' know it!”

 

Cass held out an arm, “You could sink your teeth into my wrist.”

 

Dean's denim covered dick shifted back in gear at that. "Seriously?"

 

“Do it.”

 

Tentative fingers gripped the offered arm as Dean placed a kiss on the spot he would soon be sucking on. And then in pushed his canines making the first breaks in the skin. The taste of Cass' blood made him moan from the very first drop that touched his tongue.

 

Dean whimpered with each pull and so didn't want to stop.

 

Once again it was Cass being the voice of wisdom, “Enough, hunter. Stop.”

 

Dean's bloody lips pouted as they lifted off the gnawed wrist and watched Cass' tongue lick over the wound. “I'll always want more.”

 

"Maybe one day, Mr. Winchester. I am still enjoying your one hundred percent human body for now." Cass leaned in for a kiss. The faint taste of blood passing between them. "You will like Mick. Even after several millenniums he still has the coolest British accent you shall ever hear."

 

Dean shook his head in awe, “I still can't wrap my mind around Mick being that old.”

 

“Quite. He is an amazing wealth of information and stories.”

 

Dean quickly cleaned Cass-the-Second then before tucking it away in the suitcase. “I should probably head over to my dad's room and let him know I'll be out for a few hours. He and I stayed here while Sammy and Bobby broke into the local library last night to search through the old newspapers and micro phish.”

 

"So what is it this time? More vamps? A haunted forest?" Cass asked following Dean out of the room.

 

“Wendingo.”

 

Cass' head whipped up, “Shit. Where?”

 

"Bobby tracked it to Devil's Nose. We're hoping to pinpoint exactly where the people were taken from so we can narrow it down even more."

 

As Dean knocked on his dad's motel room door, Cass stayed a few feet away. The sun was out enough by now to lighten the morning sky and cast a hazy glow over the two men.

 

“I don't need any room service or towels.” John Winchester called out.

 

“Dad, it's me. Open up.”

 

“I just woke up, boy, what do you want?”

 

“I'm heading out for a bit. Was shooting the shit with this dude last night at the bar and he mentioned seeing some crazy shit, not that far away. Will be back around lunch with what I find.”

 

“You got the spare set of keys for the Impala?” Jon asked.

 

"Of course, but I wanted to let the car here in case you'd need it before I got back. I'm going to gank this sweet ride I saw down the street."

 

“Well don't get arrested, son. Hate to have to bail your ass out of jail.”

 

Dean winked over to Cass before turning back to the door, “Have I ever?!”

 

"Son, have you forgotten that time when you stole Rhonda Hurley's pink panties, and she pressed charges?!"

 

“Dad! Dude!” Dean was blushing hardcore when he looked over at Cass and saw the guy trying to hold back laughter.

 

“Don't dude me, boy. You weren't the one who got the call from the campus cops to come bail your ass out. Now get!”

 

As they walked to the Cass' car, Dean tried to explain what had happened, "You got to understand…Sammy and I were hunting down a trickster who was causing trouble on the campus. We had gone to a frat party to talk to one of the victims. That's where I met Rhonda. She ushered me to the booze, and before I knew it, we were wasted. She dragged me back to her co-ed dorm then and as soon as the door was shut she jumped me. She just took complete control…it was heaven. I didn't even have to do anything except just lay on her bed while she rode us off into the sunset. I woke up the next morning and was only going to take the panties because…well…simply to do it. Rhonda woke up then and thought I was breaking into her room. She had forgotten that she had hit on me and that she had brought me back to her dorm room. But thankfully, she was aware of how she got when intoxicated, and knew she probably had fucked me. What had pissed her off, though, was me being caught pink handed. She got so mad I had tried to take her panties that she called the damn campus cops on me! Like the undies were made of gold or something. They were just your run of the mill pink satin panties. Dad and Sam teased me relentlessly for months after that. Suffice it to say, it was the last time I got that drunk.”

 

As they slid into the Mercury Cougar, Cass turned to Dean with a knowing glance. “Be honest, though, you actually wanted those panties for more than just a memento.”

 

The blush that spread across Dean's face said enough. “Damn, you know me too well.”

 

“Soooooo how long until you went out and purchased a pair for your non-existent girlfriend?”

 

Dean was tomato red, “Fuck, not even a day after Dad bailed me out.”

 

The car was started as Cass chuckled, “Same kind you tried to steal or different?”

 

"Same. I wore those pink panties for seven days straight. The evil spirit I had fucked that week had enjoyed them too. He had possessed me and fucked me from the inside out. That had been a trippy night."

 

Cass snarled, "I want to hear more of your dirty past, and yet I hate knowing anyone else has enjoyed you."

 

“Ditto.” Dean's hand moved over to rest on the guy's thigh.

 

For the remainder of the ride to Mick, they used the time to catch up on each other's year apart and also to make plans for the future. They needed to figure out how to meet up more because waiting another year this time around wouldn't cut it.

 

Hell, neither really wanted to miss a day together but their lives didn't offer another choice. Well unless one person gave up everything for the other…and neither was going to ask that. Not that Dean hadn't spent plenty of time thinking what it would be like to run away and turn…or Cass imagining what it would be like for Dean's family to live with a werewolf for an in-law. Yeah, that wouldn't end well.

 

By the time they arrived at the hidden cabin, they had made a plan of action. They had comprised a list of legit cases Cass knew of from years of wandering around with Mick. Then Dean could encourage his dad and brother to check out these places.

 

Given the habits of the individual creatures that had been chosen, Cass was able to figure out and write down a tentative time frame for each job. This way Cass could make sure to be close to those locations while waiting for Dean and then they would have as much time together as possible. Of course the schedule would need tweaking if other hunts ran longer, or Cass had some issue arise…but still, it was better than no plan.

 

Cass motioned for Dean to sit in one of the rocking chairs scattered along the porch, "I shall let him know we are here. This way if he wants to shift right away, you can stay out here and not watch."

 

“You're staying with me when he shifts right?”

 

“Why? I was not planning on it.”

 

Dean playfully glared at the guy, "Why do you get to see the man's dick and yet I can't?"

 

Cass was speechless for a few seconds. "Well, shit. Fine. When Mick shifts, I shall stay out here with you."

 

“Really? You'd do that? Even knowing that for hundreds of years you never had to?”

 

Warm hands cupped Dean's face as Cass placed a soft kiss on his lips, "I never had a boyfriend before, so it was never an issue. But as you said, it is only fair that I also not watch if you cannot. And, hunter, you soooo cannot."

 

Dean grinned at Cass, “Mhmm there's my jealous wolf. So sexy.”

 

He waited patiently while Cass went into the cabin and discussed things with Mick. A few minutes later Cass came back out and walked over to Dean's chair. “Ready? Mick decided to meet you as human first, but promised to pop into wolf form for you next time."

 

As Dean walked with Cass to the door, it felt like he was about to meet the guy's father. What if he didn't live up to the expectations Mick had for Cass' mate? A lifetime of feeling inadequate came back to bite Dean in the butt…and not the fun way Cass had done earlier.

 

Cass saw this, reached out to take Dean's hand and smiled, “He will not bite…promise.”

 

“Har, har.” And just like that, all Dean's worries were washed away. He squeezed the hand holding his and knew everything would be okay.

 

 


	12. Being Castiel Novak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I was writing this chapter, Cass decided he had some things he wanted to express. So when you see - - - - - what comes next will be Cass getting his time at the mic. And then the next - - - - - will mark when the mic is handed back to Dean.

* * *

 

The door to the cabin was opened before they got there and a very handsome man appeared. The guy's sea-foam green eyes felt like they were piercing straight into Dean's very soul. "About damn time you brought him to meet me, Castiel."

 

 

The man's British accent was just as cool as Cass had said it would be. And the smile on Mick's face was so warm that Dean instantly felt at ease, "Nice to meet you, Mick. I've heard many amazing things about you."

 

“Well if he told you about the time I blew down those poor pigs' houses, he was lying.” Mirth twinkled and shimmered in those kind eyes.

 

Dean found himself grinning at that, “Darn! And here I was looking forward to seeing your blowing ability in action.”

 

Cass snarled a bit at that which made Mick and Dean crack up.

 

“Chill.” Mick moved over and grabbed Cass' shoulders. “He stinks of both you and love. Plus there are enough marks on him to warn off even the blindest werewolf.”

 

“Damn right there are.”

 

Mick stared at Cass in amazement, “Never saw you being so territorial before, Castiel. But seeing how beautiful Dean is I can totally understand why.”

 

Another low growl left Cass' lips.

 

Ignoring the guy, Mick turned to Dean, "Castiel said you liked pie, so I made an apple pie for our dessert today."

 

“Dude, you're awesome.” Dean followed the guy into the cabin leaving Cass standing there alone on the porch.

 

\- - - - -

 

It was not as if Cass wanted the two guys to hate each other, but he had not expected them to get along thick as thieves so fast. Walking into the cabin, Cass saw them in the small kitchen scarfing down slices of pie and had to fight the urge to growl again. Having to share the sexy hunter's attention was definitely going to take some getting used to.

 

And yet at the same time, Cass could see this being the beginning of a new era. The three of them traveling the world and just having a blast together. He could not wait to witness the look of awe in Dean's eyes when they got to visit places most mortals only read about on the internet.

 

The urge to sneak up and venom bite Dean was getting stronger every day, but Cass needed to make sure the guy really wanted it. It was one thing to spend hundreds of years together with a good friend like Mick…that was simple. It was something completely different to be bonded and tied to another person when love and sex were added to the mix…hell…what if Dean decided after a hundred years that Cass was not enough anymore?

 

Just thinking about all that stuff made his stomach sick. Maybe it would be safer to take things slow and just enjoy what they had. So why the fuck did Cass' heart still want to risk it all to have an eternal claim on Dean?! To not only be the boyfriend but the man's mate.

 

That opened up a whole other can of worms, though! What if Dean turned and the guy was also an alpha? Of course, there was no rule stating that two alphas could not fuck or be in love. Cass had seen it work with many of the werewolf couples that he and Mick had encountered while traveling the globe. But would it shift anything? Like would it alter the man's scent enough to dim Cass' attraction to Dean? It was all so scary and unknown.

 

And as much as Cass was sure the guy would end up an omega, even that would have issues tied to it. Yes, Dean had seemed to like the idea of having a child, but words were not the same as when it actually happened. The guy would probably freak the hell out when an actual life started growing inside.

 

Cass tried very hard to push it all away. He did not want to focus on the negative anymore. He simply wanted to be thankful for everything they did have. He had to cling to hope and believe that he and Dean were the real deal. For fuck's sake, look how well Mick got along with the man…that had to mean something. Surely they could make it work…the three of them for eternity. Right?

 

“Earth to Castiel? Hello?” Mick waved a hand in front of Cass' face.

 

He blinked and starred unfocused at the two grinning men. “What's up?”

 

“I was telling you that supper was ready. Come sit down.”

 

As he sat at the table with the two guys and enjoyed the Spaghetti Bolognese, Cass tried to block out the few lingering questions still spinning around in his head but failed. Why did life have to be so complicated? Why did Dean have to be a hunter? Why did the guy's dad have to be so hardcore?

 

Ugh! Cass just wanted to run away with Dean and say fuck the world.

 

“Dude! You just bent the knife in half!”

 

Dean's voice broke into Cass' thoughts, and blue eyes glanced down at the twisted piece of steel. "Shit! Sorry, Mick."

 

The older man just chuckled, “How is it that I feel like I'm having dinner alone with your boyfriend? What's going on in that head of yours, Castiel?”

 

Cass knew there was no point lying to Mick since the guy would smell the deceit anyway. "I was deep in thought about all the what-ifs surrounding Dean and myself."

 

At that bit of honesty, two sets of eyes in differing shades of green fixed onto Cass' face. Understanding and compassion filled Mick's while the same fears showed in Dean's.

 

“I just never wanted anything this much before.” Cass reached over and placed a hand on Dean's.

 

The hand was squeezed as fierce determination filled Dean's eyes, "We'll make it work, Cass. It might not always be easy, but I know I want to be with you…however that happens."

 

“And remember all we've seen, Castiel.” Mick smiled. “Hundreds of years filled with innovations and wars…plus a multitude of rulers and kings. Everything has a solution.”

 

Cass looked back at Dean, “I know this is completely selfish on my part, but promise that one day soon you will let me turn you. I want forever with you…anything else will not be enough.”

 

“Of course I plan to turn as soon as I can.” Dean kissed the back of the squeezed hand. “I want to have all eternity with you too, Cass. I'm sorry my family situation makes it a bit more complicated at the moment.”

 

A thought entered Cass' head then, “If I were not a werewolf and just human would your Dad accept us?”

 

Dean grimaced, "Sadly probably not. He's so old school. Hell, if he had known I took Rhonda Hurley's panties to wear, he'd have skinned me alive. And more likely would have left my ass in jail."

 

“Whoa?! Did you just say panties?” Mick sent Dean a smirk.

 

And just like that, all the heaviness vacated the room. Cass laughed, "Yep, apparently my boyfriend has a panty kink. Got arrested for stealing a pair of panties."

 

Mick playfully punched Dean's arm, “You dirty dog. Lace, silk, or satin?”

 

A blush spread across those gorgeous freckled cheeks, “Pink satin.”

 

“Nice.”

 

The rest of the meal was filled with the same ease. Something that Cass did not take for granted and for which they were all very appreciative. So when noon came too soon, and Dean had to get back to the motel, they all felt the pain of goodbye.

 

Mick walked them out to Cass' car then and smiled fondly at Dean, "Don't be a stranger. Next time make sure you guys leave the bed more and come find me. It's been a pleasure."

 

Dean shook the guy's hand and then used it to pull Mick in for a hug. “Dude, we're going to spend the next several millennia together. You're kinda stuck with me.”

 

“I look forward to that, Dean.”

 

Cass hugged Mick then, “I should be back in a few days. I am going to stay with Dean at the motel as long as they are in town.”

 

“What are you hunting this time?” Mick looked over at Dean with morbid curiosity.

 

“A wendigo. Our friend, Bobby, got word of one somewhere in Devil's Nose.”

 

Mick and Cass shared a look before Cass sent Dean a sheepish grin. “I am a bit torn.”

 

Dean groaned, “Dude! Don't tell me this thing is your friend, Kevin.”

 

Mick laughed, "Hell no! Those suckers are wicked as fuck. Castiel just meant that he and I could easily take it out in under a day, but he doesn't want to lose you that fast. He would rather you guys deal with it, so you get to stay around longer."

 

“Or, you guys kill it and we don't tell anyone.” Dean said with a wicked grin. “Then we get to spend even more time here trying to find the thing.”

 

The same evil grin spread across the other two faces. Cass leaned over and kissed Dean, “My boyfriend is a genius.”

 

\- - - - -

 

And the plan did work. For the next three weeks John, Sam, and Bobby searched their hearts out for the elusive wendigo but found squat. Bobby was so perplexed since the last victim had gone missing a day before they had arrived in town.

 

Even after finding the creature's lair and staking it out for a few days they were left with nothing substantial. The thing seemed to have vanished.

 

Of course it hadn't, though. Dean tried so hard not to smirk when all the other leads fizzled too. But hell! He was enjoying all that time not only to fuck Cass and vice versa but also simply getting to wake up next to the guy each day. And after spending most nights at the cabin with Mick, they'd come back to the hotel room and just end each day in one another's arms.

 

For three weeks it was utter bliss…and then…his dad and Bobby just gave up. Now all of sudden Dean and Cass…hell, even Mick, had the crappy job of saying goodbye. At least they had a plan to meet again in three months. But ugh! Three months seemed so damn far away when they stood at the beginning of it.

 

On their last night together they went to Mick's for dinner, and the guy had nicely allowed them the use of the cabin afterward. The Brit had headed into town to catch a movie and get some last minute supplies.

 

Dean and Cass fell into each other's arms as soon as they heard the sound of the car leaving. And it wasn't even a raunchy fuck fest…although a few moments were dedicated to the naughty, growly kind of desperate sex that partings usually invoked. For the most part, though, the night had been filled with more grabbing onto each other. Just holding on tight and not wanting to let go.

 

It sucked ass the next morning when Cass drove Dean back to the hotel. For Dean, the knowledge that he'd have to leave Cass and get into his dad's damn Impala was almost akin to torture. It was why he hovered as long as he could in the car.

 

“It will be okay, Dean.” Cass' hand moved over to stroke the back of Dean's neck. “We shall talk and text on our phones so much you will think I am right there with you.”

 

Dean leaned into the hand and just pouted, “I don't know how the hell I'm going to be able to sleep without you next to me. You've ruined me, Mr. Novak.”

 

“Like I'm going to have any luck sleeping either?!” Cass used the hold on Dean's head to drag him over for one last kiss. It was a desperate meeting of their lips as Dean quickly straddled the guy's lap.

 

Five minutes later, they were inches away from fucking right there in the motel's parking lot. Cass once again had to be the voice of reason, or Dean would never have walked away. "Come on, hunter. You must go now."

 

It felt like someone was stabbing him in the gut when Dean finally moved off the guy's lap and left the car. He could feel Cass' eyes on him the whole walk back to the motel room. As the green light appeared after inserting the key card, Dean risked a look over to the 1968 Mercury Cougar. He watched with a heavy heart as Cass waved one last time and drove away.

 

Dean was completely miserable as the door opened and he stepped into his stupid room. So it didn't help matters when he saw his dad already in there looking pissed.

 

“Where have you been, boy?!” John Winchester growled from the one bed.

 

Dean was used to his dad's gruffness, so he just shrugged. “Like I told you last night, I went to the local watering hole and found some female companionship.”

 

“Are you drunk?”

 

“No, Dad.”

 

“You know, you need to stop whoring around like this.” John stood up and marched over to Dean. “You're damn lucky you haven't caught anything so far. You should start using your brain more than your dick, Dean.”

 

“Maybe if we could stay in one place for more than a few weeks I'd have the chance.” Dean bit back.

 

A hand wrapped around Dean's throat, and he was slammed into the door, "So what? Your mother's life means shit to you? Just want to work a damn nine-to-five job and forget the demon bastard that burned her alive?"

 

Dean snarled, “Fuck you! You know that wasn't what I meant. I'm just getting tired of this kind of life. I never asked for this shit.”

 

A bitter laugh left John's lips, "Like I did?! I hated hunting. It was your mom's shit, not mine. But when you wake up in the middle of the night to find the love of your life on the ceiling in flames, it kinda rearranges your priories."

 

His dad removed the hand from Dean's throat, "But what do you know about love? Nothing. If you did, you'd understand that you'd do anything to kill the bastard that took her from you."

 

Instantly, Dean thought about Cass. His gut hurt as images of Cass burning on the ceiling suddenly flooded his brain. Okay so maybe for the first time in his life Dean understood the pain that drove his dad to find Azazel. “We'll find it, Dad. I promise you that.”

 

John Winchester looked ten years older suddenly as they guy's shoulders slumped and a sigh sounded. “I hope so…I'm so tired of that asshole getting away. I just want to kill the demon and spend the rest of my damn life drinking beers with Bobby.

 

Dean moved aside as John walked out of the room, “Be ready to leave in ten minutes.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

That ten minutes was filled with a quick shower and shoving his belongings into the worn suitcase. It was like having to leave Cass twice when Dean walked away from the room where they had made so many fuckn' wonderful memories.

 

And fuck did it ever hurt like a son of a bitch for Dean to get into the back of the Impala. Especially when he saw a sable blur following them from behind the trees. Fuck! He loved Cass more than he ever thought was possible. The new bite marks all over his body were like sweet licks of pain that weirdly made it feel as if Cass was still with him. A sad, gushy smile spread across Dean's face as his head leaned against the window and memories of how each bite had been given replayed on the glass.

 

 


	13. A Handful of Hellos

* * *

 

 

And thanks to his dad's unshakable determination to find the yellow-eyed demon, the next three months zoomed by even faster than Dean could have imagined. Before Cass, Dean would have been in seventh heaven with all the hunts they had gone on. So many supernatural creatures had crossed his path that the old him would have fucked. But now he barely paid them a second of his time. It was all about killing the bad ones and moving one day closer to seeing Cass again.

 

On day eighty-nine the Winchester's were in the Impala heading to Jim Thorpe, Pennsylvania. Apparently, the typically tame spirits haunting the town had suddenly turned and started causing trouble. Well, that's what Dean had heard anyways. And once they got there, the EMF reader went off the charts.

 

Sam pointed to the huge mansion on a hill just at the beginning of town, “Did you know that Walt Disney based the Haunted Mansion ride on that house?”

 

Dean absently glanced up at the building, "Awesome." His brain was overdosing on the knowledge that Cass was close by. His body was almost shaking from their blood bond connection. Three months! Fuck, he wanted to just hug the shit out of the man.

 

After a quick drive around, they pulled into the crappiest motel just on the outskirts of the town. Mr. Richard Roman and sons checked in then and got their key-cards. Since Dean had set it up a week ago, he had been able to text the hotel name and room number to Cass. He couldn't stop the shit-ass grin from overtaking his face as each step taken meant Dean was closer to his room…to Cass.

 

His dad noticed, “What the fuck is that smile about?”

 

Thank goodness Dean was excellent at lying after all the years hunting and that his dad didn't have the sniffer on him like Cass did. “I'm just happy for a real damn bed. Sleeping in that car sucks ass.”

 

“Well three drivers switching off makes the commute faster.” John explained.

 

“Dude, I know but still…a bed.”

 

A rare smile lifted his dad's mouth, "Well you have all day to settle in. Sam and I are heading to the local historical society to see what we can find. Apparently, they embrace the supernatural shit here…well, when the ghosts behave at least. Even to the point of every October having ghost hunts in the affected buildings. Aren't they going to be pissed after we gank their business."

 

Dean looked away feeling a bit guilty. Yes, a few of the regular spirits had started causing trouble but not to the extent he had mentioned. Oh well, he could always claim his informant had been an idjit if Sam and dad weren't satisfied with the pickings.

 

The moment he placed the key-card into the slot on his door, Dean knew Cass was in the room. His whole body was humming like a fuckn' bee. His hand shook as he grabbed the handle, turned it and pushed the door open. Dean gushed hardcore at the sight that greeted him and was glad that his dad nor Sam had decided to tag along to his room.

 

There was Cass, completely naked and sitting crisscrossed on the bed with a bottle of Jack Daniels in one hand and a whole pie over an even tastier crotch.

 

 

Dean put the  _ Do Not Disturb _ sign on the door and shut it. They just stood there eye-fucking each other as their hungry brains soaked in the sight they had been longing to see for the past three months.

 

“Hello, Dean.”

 

Dean had a lopsided grin at the sound of that beautiful voice saying his name, “Hey, Cass.”

 

What transpired next had been the first of a week of wonderful moments. The motel staff was going to scratch their head at the cherry stains on the sheets, but it had been so worth it. Even the nights at the new cabin Mick was using had been a blast.

 

 

The fuse-ball table there had been the thing of fierce competition between Dean and Mick.

 

 

Dean hated losing and was quite vocal as he doggedly worked the table to make it not happen. Yet, Mick was a master and thoroughly kicked his ass each time. Cass had just stood there making goofy narrations as the battle carried on. It was so cool how well the three of them got along.

 

The only thing they had messed up on was the job they had chosen. Ganking the vengeful spirits in Jim Thorpe hadn't taken nearly as long as Dean had hoped. Apparently, thanks to all the tourists trying to talk with them, the ghosts wanted to be hunted and vanquished. Even still, Dean was glad for the week he had been able to share with Cass.

 

And knowing that in another three months they'd have more time helped their goodbyes not be so painful. Granted leaving would always suck, but that was love.

 

Dean did everything he could over the next three months to help find the damn demon causing his dad to go full throttle all the time. But it was to no avail…the evil fucker was slipperier than an eel dunked in bacon grease.

 

But at least they had killed a few Rugarus, a nasty Djinn, a family of Ghouls, and an impressive list of other shit during that time. Each dead creature equaled more days checked off and meant that Dean's time with Cass was that much closer.

 

Their next hook-up panned out just as smoothly as the last one had. This time the reason for the hunting trip to Lebanon, Kansas, was a haunted, abandoned bunker. The crazy thing was that his dad had mentioned something about their grandfather belonging to some secret organization that had used the place as their headquarters.

 

Dean pulled out the weird key Cass had sent him and opened the front hatch. The design of the massive space was straight from a classic Sci-Fi movie. Not only was there a huge library, but also a pretty decent kitchen and a file system containing information that even rivaled Bobby's vast knowledge of creatures and lore. And on top of that, there were rooms out the butt hole that held everything imaginable from demon handcuffs to something called the Seal of Solomon.

 

They had spent over five hours exploring the bunker, and still, there were whole sections they hadn't touched. And apparently, the ghost haunting the place had to be in a part they hadn't searched since they hadn't even found any EMF readings yet.

 

Things almost went south for Dean's plans when Sam found some bedrooms on the one floor and suggested they just stay on sight. Dean had dug his heels in and said he wanted a hot shower and a TV. He even went so far to say, “If you guys want to stay here and risk sleeping with the spooks fine, but I'm heading to the motel.”

 

Fortunately, they had agreed with him on that one, and soon all three Winchesters made their way back to the Impala. Sixteen minutes later, they crossed over into Smith Center, Kansas, and parked the car at the US Center Motel. Nothing much to look at but the reviews said the rooms were clean and the price was cheap.

 

Once again Dean was having to bite his lip so not to smile. These meetings with Cass were like getting multiple Christmases. Cass was the best gift he could have ever told Santa about wanting. And Dean didn't even need the man gift wrapped. In fact, he liked it when Cass stayed naked the entire time. Only thing he liked on the man was sable fur, a wolfy grin, and himself.

 

As Dean walked with his dad and Sam to the first of the two rooms, he had to clench his ass to keep the recently bought butt plug in place. He had enjoyed using the sex toy during hunts to take the edge off from missing Cass. And it was fun to have a deeply hidden secret that no one knew about while doing normal, everyday things.

 

The two other Winchesters went into their room while Dean kept moving forward. He had purposefully put a five-room barrier between the two rooms this time. When he got to his room and slid the key-card in, Dean was expecting to see another pie and Cass waiting for him on the bed.

 

But all he saw was…nothing. No dessert for Dean to devour and no pie. What the fuck was going on? His body was clearly telling him Cass should be there.

 

After putting the  _ Do Not Disturb _ sign on the door, Dean let it shut and went on a hunt for the guy. Mhmmm, and he soon found out why there hadn't been a bedside greeting.

 

Encased in the bathroom's glass shower, the thick steam and hot water cascaded around Cass' beautiful body…taunting Dean with just enough skin to stave off hunger but not totally satisfy.

 

He leaned against the door frame and just enjoyed the show. Especially when the guy's hand moved south and started stroking a very hard cock. Heeeeelllllllooooo Cass-the-First! The dirty man was going to jerk off, and Dean grinned big while he pulled out his cell phone and hit record. It would be the movie of choice for many a future wanking session.

 

Five minutes later his screen showed Cass arching backward as cum mixed with the falling water and Dean's name. The stop button was pressed then, and Dean laid the phone on the sink counter before stripping and walking over to the shower.

 

The butt plug was left in his ass for a later reveal. The sex toy serving two purposes for Dean. One was for sheer entertainment and pleasure, and the other was to keep his hole opened just enough to allow faster playtime with both phallic handfuls named Cass. And it let Dean not need as much lube for insertion which fed into his pain kink. Yes, it had been a very wise purchase indeed.

 

As he opened the shower door, it was obvious that Cass hadn't heard Dean's approach. It was quite comical how high the guy jumped.

 

“Shit! Dean?”

 

Dean leaned over and two pairs of wet lips pressed together for a much-needed kiss. A few more followed before he stepped away, "I'm surprised your spidey senses didn't let you know I had arrived."

 

A goofy grin spread across Cass' face, “So I guess you saw me?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“Well fuck. It was all your fault anyway, Mr. Winchester.”

 

“How so, Mr. Novak?”

 

Cass' arms wrapped around Dean's waist and pulled their bodies close. The guy's wet cock was rubbing against Dean's. "I was only going to take a shower. I had left the car at Mick's since he wanted to get groceries to make a huge dinner tomorrow for you. So I had raced down the mountain in wolf form which in turn made me quite malodorous. But once the hot water soaked into my flesh, I was imagining you with me. I was simply going to rest my hand on my dick…and the next thing I know I am filling the drain with cum."

 

Warm lips moved down the man's neck, “What specifically was I doing in this fantasy of yours?”

 

“You were on your knees sucking on my cock.”

 

Kisses trailed down Cass' body as Dean moved into the mentioned position…clenching the hidden butt plug so it didn't make itself known yet. His mouth opened to suck the shiny cock head inside. Green eyes gazed upward and latched onto blue as even more semi-soft flesh disappeared into Dean's wet mouth.

 

Fantasy then became a reality as suction and motion were added. Dean's hands moved to grab the gorgeous ass cheeks not only for a better grip…but just because he loved having his hands filled with Cass' flesh. Given all the focused attention, the cock quickly hardened again and pushed farther into Dean's mouth.

 

If he didn't want the next load of cum elsewhere, Dean would have finished Cass off with his skilled mouth then and there. As it was, though, Dean had three months of his own fantasies about getting that cock into his ass. So off popped his mouth and then more kisses were placed on the wet body as he moved upward.

 

“Hello, by the way.” Dean grinned at Cass when he realized they hadn't really started things off normally.

 

A gushy grin met his, “Hello, Dean.”

 

There were no complaints, however, when he slammed Cass against the tiled wall and kissed the shit out of the guy. Instead, a muted growl tickled his lips from Cass' response to being Dean-handled. Three months of mutual frustration made them ache for the here and right damn now.

 

Cass' arms tightened around Dean and lifted him easily off the ground. And fuck if that wasn't hot as hell! Dean loved being Cass-handled too. The guy was strong enough that Dean was able to wrap his legs around the tapered waist as the kiss continued. Of course, this made his hold on the still hidden butt plug more precarious, but he was determined.

 

Fuck! He just wanted to devour Cass! He couldn't get close enough. Dean wanted…no, that wasn't a strong enough word. From the very strands of his DNA, he craved a deeper connection.

 

As if reading his mind, their linked bodies were spun around then while Cass slammed Dean's back into the wall and crushed them together. Mhmm! It jostled the butt plug just enough to make him moan. Now they were getting to the good stuff.

 

Dean used his own muscled core to accomplish three things. First was to lift and lower his body. The second was to use that motion to rub his hard cock against Cass' stomach. And third was to clench his ass around that damn butt plug to keep it inside.

 

Fuck! He was so damn horny it wasn't safe! It had been too long! That simple motion of his dick gyrating against the warm abs was enough to make him almost lose it. “I need you, Cass! Please! I'm dying here, dude!”

 

When the nibbling started on Dean's neck, it was nearly too much.

 

Cass' lips moved to both shoulders then and reverently kissed the scars from previous bite marks, “Does my needy little hunter desire my dick up his ass?”

 

A hungry groan left Dean's lips, “Yessss! So much! Don't even go easy…just slam it in.”

 

“Oh no, no, no. I have plans for this week with you, Mr. Winchester. I am not ruining your ass and missing out on any of that.” Cass gripped him tightly and slide them down the wall till Dean was now straddling Cass' lap.

 

That was when a bemused expression took over Cass' face. Dean knew the reason for the baffled look was the hard latex pressing into the man's thigh. Guess the hidden butt plug was about to be revealed. He grinned sheepishly, “So I might have purchased something new since our last meeting.”

 

A hungry gaze burned in those blue eyes as Cass asked, “What did you do, Dean?”

 

 


	14. Returning the Favor

* * *

 

 

Dean immediately moved his right hand back and pulled out the black plug. “I already had a pink one like this, but then a crazy man tossed it out of a tree never to be seen again.”

 

“I did not hear any complaints at the time, Mr. Winchester.”

 

“Still not hearing any, Mr. Novak.”

 

Dean wiggled his ass at the man, and the stretched hole felt empty without its buddy inside. Something Cass instantly helped with by moving a hand around Dean's body and pushing in a few fingers. Fuck!!

 

They both moaned at the feeling. Hell! Dean could cum like this and be happy…thoroughly enjoying those curious digits and just letting it happen. Cass was having none of that, though. The fingers were removed, and Dean was pushed backward to put more space between him and Cass.

 

“We are not losing it like that, little hunter.” Cass poked Dean's chest with a persistent index finger. “I have been hungry for your damn ass and plan on it being the first place to get filled up with my cum. Now toss that butt plug and get your damn hole on my fuckn' cock!”

 

The sound of the sex toy hitting the shower floor echoed around the bathroom but was only background noise for the two men. Dean's now free hands captured Cass' face, and he proceeded to smash their mouths together for a snarly kiss. He loved when Cass barked out orders. Fuck! It was making Dean's head all foggy with need and led to him forgetting the other part he had been told to do.

 

As if sensing this, Cass took over, grabbed Dean's hips and slammed every damn inch inside until their bodies collided. Dean then shoved the guy backward so Cass was now laying flat on the shower floor. The kiss picked back up as soon as Dean was able to lean down and slam their mouths together again.

 

Muscled thighs tightened their hold as Dean started riding his wild bronco into the ground. This wasn't about soft glances and tender touches. This was two men obliterating three months of absence. There would be time enough for soft and slow later.

 

Cass reached between their bodies and cupped Dean's dick with a firm hand. There was no stroking, though,…no, the fucker was more evil than that. The dude's damn thumb was the only thing to move and only over the tip of Dean's cock head. That was more maddening then a rough jerk and Cass knew it…and Dean knew the guy knew it and was doing it to drive him insane.

 

Over

and

over

and

over

and

over

and

over

and

over

and

over

and

over

and…

 

"Fuck! Oh hell, Cass! Shhhhhit!!!" Dean whimpered and collapsed onto the warm chest as his brain was electrocuted as the orgasm hit.

 

Cass' fingers moved from the messy dick to grip Dean's trembling hips and started an upward thrust…well more like upward…

 

BANG!

 

Dean's brainless body flew up and came crashing down causing a loud splashing noise to ricochet around the bathroom.

 

BANG!

 

Splash!

 

BANG!

 

Splash!

 

"DEAN!!! UHMPGH!!" Cass slammed up one last time, and those naughty hips stayed arched for almost three minutes as cum shot into Dean abused hole. Cass' lower half stuttered slowly back to the floor, and they just laid there enjoying the tepid water and the boneless afterglow of their extremely physical hello.

 

“That was fuckn' awesome!” Dean said after rolling over and placing a kiss on Cass' neck.

 

“Mhmm yes. So much so.” Hazy blue eyes caressed his face. “If it was not clearly expressed just now, Mr. Winchester, I might have missed you.”

 

Dean's laughter bounced around the glass shower, “Oh, I think I got the message, Mr. Novak.”

 

When the water turned colder, they slowly got to their feet and shut off the shower. They didn't even attempt to dry off…just moved to one of the king-size beds and laid down together.

 

“I refuse to let you leave this time.” Cass said in all seriousness while pinning Dean into the mattress.

 

Dean let out a sigh, "I'd love to stay, but until dad's vendetta on that damn yellow-eyed demon is over, I don't see a way to be free."

 

“Well funny you mentioned that.” Cass grinned, “Mick and I have been doing some of our own digging. Being creatures of the night allows us to get closer to things than you.”

 

Dean leaned up, “Dude, if you tell me that you know how to gank the bastard I'll freakn' kiss you!”

 

“Well seems your evil dude has a weakness for vamp chicks. There is this one that he likes to bump uglies with.”

 

“Fuck yes!” As promised Dean thrust his tongue past Cass' lips and kissed the guy very thoroughly.

 

“Mhmm.” Cass stared at Dean's lips, “Hell! No one kisses as good as you do.”

 

An eyebrow raised up, “What? Are you kissing other people when I'm gone, mister?”

 

“No, hunter, just from past knowledge.”

 

“Better be.” Dean grabbed Cass' butt cheeks and dug his fingers into them.

 

"Mhmm, me thinks it is my turn to be ass-aulted."

 

Dean rolled his eyes at that horrible pun. “Dude!”

 

Cass just grinned, “I had to.”

 

“How long were you waiting to use that one?”

 

“Two months. Heard it used in a movie on Netflix one night.”

 

“I think for that, I get to try something we haven't done yet.”

 

Blue eyes widened at that, “Do you mean…?”

 

Dean nodded.

 

“Fuck.”

 

He watched Cass get off the bed and move a few feet away.

 

CRACK!

 

Hell! Dean's cock twitched at the sight of the sexy beast now at the end of the bed.

 

“Hello, hunter.”

 

Cass' deeper werewolf voice always made Dean drool, “Hello, beast.”

 

“I hear some perverted hunter wants to ride my furry ass.”

 

“He does indeed.” Dean's hand moved down to wrap around his own cock.

 

“Does this puny human think he can satisfy this savage beast?”

 

“Not sure, but I'm going to do my damnedest to try.”

 

“Then get off the fuckn' bed and come over here.”

 

Dean quickly stood in front of the now taller creature.

 

Cass grasped Dean's hand and moved it lower till it was right at the sheath. A wolfy grin spread across the beast's muzzle as the delicious red-rocket pushed out and slid against Dean's hand. His mouth was gaping at the visual and textural sensation of the moment not to mention the sheer heat of the canine cock.

 

“We're not expected at Mick's tonight right?” Dean asked as his eyes stayed glued to the now fully erect and exposed cock.

 

Hoarse laughter permeated the room, “Not tonight. But he is planning dinner for us tomorrow. Mick knew we would be…occupied tonight.”

 

“Good because, hell!” Dean's hand stroked up and down the huge cock. Memories of past fun with the red dick making his ass clench. “Shit, Cass, you're too distracting.”

 

“Something wrong, hunter? Not so needy of my ass now that you have been given other things to play with?”

 

“Yes, but not because of the lack of need part. Just call it temporarily seeing red.”

 

“Remember how full your ass was last time I shoved this thing inside you?”

 

Dean nodded, "Yeah I remember. You had told me, 'Dean leave that cum inside you until you get to the next stop.' Do you know I had to let dad, and Sam think I pissed my pants because of the stain I left on the back seat!"

 

The red cock quivered in Dean's hand as a burst of laughter shook Cass' furry form. “Good.”

 

“Good?! No, dude! They bought me adult diapers at Walmart!”

 

Even more laughter escaped the gaping jowls. “Fuck! I love you!”

 

The air was sucked out of the room at that. Dean stared up into shocked blue eyes. He could tell the guy hadn't meant to say it which only made it more poignant. Dean had said those words to Cass before, but this was the first time they had come from the opposite direction.

 

Dean leaned over and rubbed his head against the sable neck, “About damn time!”

 

“I do, you know.” Cass' muzzle was pressed against Dean's ear. “Love you very much, hunter mine.”

 

“I know. Just nice to hear.”

 

“And even nicer to say.”

 

The tender moment was suddenly interrupted by several loud bangs on the motel room's door. They were still quite naked and so not in a position to be answering.

 

“DEAN! Hey! Come on, man. Open the door, jerk! I know you're in there.”

 

Dean grimaced, “Shit! My brother.”

 

Cass snuck into the bathroom and shut the door as Dean moved over and let Sam inside.

 

The younger Winchester grimaced, "Dude why the fuck are you naked and how the hell did you make the room stink so fast?!"

 

Dean easily played off both concerns, “Just took a shower and apparently I had too much Taco Hell last night. I've been gassy as fuck!”

 

“See this is why I refuse to eat that swill.” Sam's nose was instantly covered with a t-shirt collar, “Dude, I'm getting the damn Febreze!”

 

As soon as Sam retreated out of the room and Dean re-locked the door, Cass peeked out of the bathroom, “I have no clue what he is smelling. We left the shower not that long ago.”

 

CRACK!

 

A naked man stood there now instead of the furry creature Dean had wanted to fuck. “I'll get rid of him. Dad said they were headed over to do some intel at the historical society. Sam's probably just telling me some shit about tomorrow.”

 

The door handle was jostled then followed by a, “Dammit, Dean!”

 

Cass let out a sigh and moved back to the bathroom.

 

As soon as Cass was out of sight, Dean let Sam in and was instantly sprayed with  _ Tide _ scented Febreze. “Dude, watch the fuckn' eyes!”

 

The whole room was sprayed then before the tall nut-job spoke. “Much better.”

 

“What do you want, bitch?”

 

“Dad requests your company with us for dinner, jerk.”

 

"No fuckn' way. Tell him I'm still having issues from all the Taco Bell last night. I don't even want to think of food." To sell the point, even more, Dean grabbed his gut and pretended he was having another intestinal cramp.

 

“Gross!”

 

“I'm probably going to be on the crapper all night and then pass out in bed when it gets done.”

 

Sam took a few steps away from Dean, “Way too much info, jackass.”

 

“You're the one that came into my room, ass-wipe.”

 

“Well, I'm also the one leaving your room, dickwad. Plus, I'm telling Dad to ban you from eating there anymore.”

 

“I'll eat whatever the hell I want, bitch.”

 

"Jerk!" Sam walked out of the room, and Dean slammed the door shut. A smile spread across his face ear-to-ear. He loved bantering with his brother like that.

 

CRACK!

 

Seconds later, furry arms wrapped around Dean from behind, “I guess I am the crapper now.”

 

Dean turned around in the warm circle, “What?”

 

A toothy grin took over Cass' wolfy face. "You told your brother you'd be on the crapper all night. And since I have plans for you to be riding me all night, I must be the aforementioned crapper."

 

“I'd spank you for that one, but you wouldn't feel it through your furry hyde!”

 

“You could try.”

 

“I'd rather do other things.”

 

“Like what, hunter?”

 

Dean grabbed the hairy hips and turned Cass around. The moment instantly went south when a tail whacked him in the face. "Geesh! That thing has a mind of its own."

 

“You have no idea. Want to see what I can do with my tail, Dean?”

 

He gulped, “Oh, fuck yes.”

 

“Take a few steps back.”

 

A good three feet separated them now, and Dean watched in wonder as Cass manipulated the bushy tail to wrap around his cock and stroke. "Fuck me!"

 

“I can do that too.” All of Cass' teeth could be seen as the wolfy snout lifted upward for a grin.

 

Lasciviously lustful blue eyes caught hold of shocked green ones. Dean was never so turned on in his entire existence. “Show me.”

 

“Gladly, but I think it would be even better if you continued with what you had planned to do.” Cass moved the tail and contorted it, “As you can see, it is very bendy, and I can do unto you as you plan to do unto me.”

 

“You mean you could…at the same time with your tail?”

 

“Oh yeah.”

 

Dean moved back in position behind Cass' furry form, reached around and got a good smear of precum from the red rocket. He used it to slick up the awaiting hole and then pressed his cock past the shiny rim.

 

And it wasn't really about a tight fit. Nor was it about the thrill of sliding his dick into a werewolf's hole. No, the part that was blowing Dean's mind was the immense heat emanating from within. "Fuckn' hell, Cass! It feels like you're making my skin sizzle."

 

“Well, hunter, my international temperature is normally around one-o-two.”

 

Dean buried his whole cock into Cass' hole then, “Oh fuck! That's as hot as a sauna. Oh hell, it feels so fuckn' good.”

 

He was so occupied with the heat surrounding his cock that he didn't notice when Cass' tail curled around his waist, and the tip hovered by his crack. But he did notice when it brushed harder against the flesh since shivers started to race around his body. Dean's brain couldn't comprehend how it was going to be possible.

 

 


	15. Head & Tails Above the Rest

* * *

 

 

Dean's gaze was transfixed on the tail as it arced forward and moved around to the front of Cass' leaning form. When it was visible once more a good cock-length of the furry appendage was coated and saturated with werewolf precum. And suddenly it occurred to Dean that that was the part which would soon be filling his ass while he fucked Cass.

 

He moaned at the imagery his brain conjured up to explain how it might work. “I want it so much, Cass. I want to be fucked with your tail as I drench your hot hole with my cum. Please.”

 

“Stay still then, my horny little hunter.”

 

Dean pressed all the way inside Cass and didn't move a muscle. His reward was feeling the slippery tail thrust past his crack and easily wiggle the tip into the previously fucked hole. The thicker part of the tail rubbed against the stretched rim as more was shoved inside. Each lubricated strand of fur tickled and stroked Dean's inner flesh almost making him cum from insertion alone.

 

And when some of the dry section joined the sloppy part, Dean's fingers were spasming against Cass' hips. “Hell! I could die a happy man on your tail, Mr. Novak.”

 

“Oh no, no, Mr. Winchester. That will not be happening today or anytime soon.” Cass' furry head turned to glance back at Dean, “But I will make you forget your name by the time I get through with you.”

 

Exhibit A happened right after as the wicked tail started to thrust. Dean face-planted against Cass' hairy spine and wrapped his arms around the warm body. His hand moved down to encircle the large wolf cock dripping like a leaky faucet. He could feel the blood pulsating in the thing's veins. 

 

Dean was in fuckn' heaven. He was so lost in the bliss of everything going on that he was actually drooling. "Why the fuck didn't we do this earlier?!"

 

Cass' gravely wolfish laugh rumbled against Dean's body and even reverberated through the naughty tail. “Because you never fucked me like this before and had to deal with where to put my tail. But believe me, Dean, from now on we shall be doing this quite a lot.”

 

A fuck load of intriguing possibilities of what they could do with the tail started pouring into Dean's perverted brain. One in particular made him whimper and whine. “Oh hell, Cass! I could suck your cock while I sat on your tail and you fucked me with it.”

 

That had them both moaning. Cass stared at Dean's lips, “Fuck, I miss getting to kiss you. It is the only drawback to being in my werewolf form.”

 

"Well then, Mr. Novak, I suggest you hurry and make me a slobbering, sticky fool. Then you can turn back and kiss me senseless!"

 

Dean screamed when the tail was thrust so hard inside that it literally picked him up off the floor. “Shit!”

 

And then again!

 

It was just enough to pull his shaft out of Cass' ass but allow the head to remain inside. So that when Cass jerked the tail out, and Dean lowered down to the ground his dick rammed back into the furnace. During all this, his hand had retained its grip on the red cock and with each lifting thrust it was forced up to the tip. Thanks to the copious amounts of precum there, holding onto the shaft was now almost impossible. 

 

Feeling particularly dirty minded, Dean moved the messy hand to his mouth and licked off the coated fingers and palm. The savory taste of Cass' precum compelled him to go back for seconds. "Oh hell, Cass! I can't get enough of you. So wish you could change me now so we could really go feral on each other."

 

That damn tail pushed in even harder and farther after those words. This time Dean's cock was pulled completely out of Cass' ass, and he just dangled there impaled on the beastly tail. And as those blue eyes turned to look into his, Dean lost it. His cock just sprayed cum all over…most of it landing on Cass' furry back.

 

Dean felt like a happy limp rag-doll as the orgasm rolled through his body while he hung there. When Cass eventually lowered him down, and that beautiful tail was removed, Dean experienced aftershocks that forced him to his knees. "Fuck!"

 

Cass moved onto the bed then and laid spread eagle, “So what was this I heard about a new way to suck my cock, Mr. Winchester?”

 

Dean felt like he was boneless as he tried to stand. “I'm going to be paralyzed from the waist down after you get done with me, Mr. Novak.”

 

He watched Cass swish that tail up between the spread legs and across the sticky canine cock to re-slick it for round two. Why was it so hot to watch? Why was fur matted down with precum his new kink? Mhmm. Dean eagerly crawled between Cass' parted legs and pushed the sloppy tail back inside his gaping hole.

 

And hell! It felt so damn good! He was able to rock up and down on it…fuck, it was mind-blowing. So was the visual of the dripping red cock waiting for his mouth. Dean leaned down and wrapped both hands around the shaft before sucking on the tip. It was leaking precum so steadily it was like he had a straw in his mouth.

 

Cass' head arched backward as a howl escaped into the air. "Fuck! How I have longed for and imagined your ass and mouth every time I have touched my cock these past three months. I want to drown you in my cum. Mark you as mine…inside and out."

 

Dean loved being filled at both ends by Cass. He'd never see a tail on anything again without thinking of what they did that day. His cock dragged side-to-side on the mattress as his holes were used and deliciously abused. And then on top of all that there was also the ticklish sensation of his legs rubbing against the fur on Cass' inner thighs. Each piece to the awesome puzzle just turning Dean into a massive ball of erotic, buzzing energy.

 

And he really wasn't focused on cumming since he already had not even a few minutes ago. It was more about getting Cass to lose it. So Dean sucked as hard as he could while stretching his mouth wider. He wanted to swallow as much of the red cock as possible. Oh how he loved his body being sore and achy because of Cass.

 

A whimper of need escaped around the dick in Dean's mouth as another gulp of precum dropped into his stomach. Would it ever be anything less than all-consuming between them? Hell, he hoped not. Because this was how he wanted to spend the rest of his existence. With this man…this beast…his Cass. Wanted an eternity to get to know the guy better and see the world together.

 

And hell! Dean hoped when he finally turned that he'd be what Cass had called an Omega. The desire to breed with Cass and feel life grow inside him was getting stronger every day. And that need was why he lifted his hips off the delicious tail and crawled forward till the sloppy red cock was lined up with his opened hole. “Please, Cass, knot me.”

 

A growl so deep and guttural slashed through the room as claws dug into Dean's hips and slammed him down onto the thick cock. It was like every molecule of air burst apart and exploded. Dean's eyes rolled back in his head while he tried to breathe or even think as he was impaled on the gorgeous canine cock.

 

And not only impaled but violated in the best way known to man. Cass just snarled and growled with each ram of the red-rocket into Dean's messy hole. Dean just flopped around and drooled even more as his body tried to take it all in. He was a simpering, whimpering fool when the next orgasm slammed into his chest. His ass valiantly tried to clench around the massive girthy dick but couldn't. Unable to hold himself up, Dean fell forward and convulsed against Cass' furry chest.

 

That fuckn' damn wonderful cock didn't stop for even a second, though. It just pounded away till the loudest howl rattled the windows and Cass lost it. The knot expanded to the point of almost pain, and Dean feared it might cause his rim to tear…but hell! It felt so fuckn' good. Especially when copious amounts of hot, sticky cum tsnumaied his ass.

 

Dean rubbed his face against the sable neck, “We need to find that yellow-eyed asshole so you can turn me. I want to be an omega so badly and feel your kid growing inside me.”

 

“Me too, Dean. I want that too.”

 

And Dean would have easily been impregnated during the following week had Cass turned him that night. His ass had been pumped full of werewolf cum so many times he was surprised he wasn't burping up the stuff. 

 

Dean also enjoyed having a squishy ass thanks to fun time with Cass…the black butt plug used daily to hold as much cum inside as possible. He was constantly sporting a grin at the oddest times because of the sexy blue-eyed man and all they had done. Not one second together was wasted. 

 

At the end of the second week, though, John Winchester declared Dean's intel had been faulty and that there had never been a ghost in the Men of Letter's bunker. Dean was sure this would mean another three months without Cass, but thankfully Sam had asked if they could stay a few extra weeks so he could explore the bunker's vast vaults of knowledge. Their dad agreed in the hopes something Sam might find would finally help them capture and kill Azazel.

 

When a month passed, and Sam was still digging around, John decided to make the bunker and Lebanon, Kansas their home base. This was perfect for Dean and Cass. It meant stability. It also meant Dean had a room of his own for once. And thanks to some freaky engineering it meant his family not only had electricity that they didn't have to pay for but running water as well. It was heaven on earth especially with Dean being able to leave at night and spend time with Cass and Mick at the cabin.

 

And then two months into their stay, Sam struck gold. Well, yellow actually thanks to the Men of Letters having a whole file tucked away about the dearly hated demon that had killed their mom. With the information found in it and the outside help from Dean's informants…aka a sexy werewolf and friend…they had their first real lead in ganking Azazel once and for all.

 

Apparently, there were a few gateways into hell located around the world. One of these devil's gates just happened to be in southern Wyoming. Sometime before 1861 Samuel Colt had discovered this doorway into hell and had built a devil's trap to keep demons away from it. According to the file, Azazel's end game was getting past the trap and opening the devil's gate. Thus, allowing Lilith free so she could unlock Lucifer from the cage and ultimately start the Apocalypse.

 

With Cass and Mick not far behind, the Winchester packed up the Impala and headed to Wyoming. There they found the location of the devil's gate that Azazel was trying to open. Now they just needed to figure out how the demon was planning to get past the trap.

 

This was were Mick came in. The charming Brit had befriended the vampire chick the demon was fucking. Apparently, once she had a few drinks in her, the vamp was quite chatty.

 

Mick was able to let Dean know how Azazel had manipulated a human soldier, Jake Talley, into doing all the leg work. Jake would use the key, Samuel Colt's demon killing gun, and open the crypt surrounding the devil's gate…thus allowing Azazel to enter.

 

Dean, in turn, relayed the intel to his dad, and they were able to track Jake's movement to determine when everything was to go down. That was why three days later when the soldier walked into Fossil Butte Cemetery the Winchesters were already there waiting. They tried to stop Jake from inserting the colt into the door, but it was too late. As the gears churned away, Sam had no choice but to shot the soldier, who by then had embraced the demonic side.

 

Suddenly the crypt's door burst open, and all hell broke loose. It took the Winchesters several minutes and all their strength to slam the door shut. Dean had been able to yank the colt out then and tossed it to his dad just in time for the arrival of the yellow-eyed demon. John Winchester immediately leveled the colt at the bastard and pulled the trigger.

 

BANG!

 

The yellow-eyed asshole fell to the ground in utter shock and was gone in seconds. And as cruel as it might have appeared, all three Winchesters emptied their guns into the dead demon's vessel. It was payback for the death of Mary, for the countless years on the road, and for the bitterness that had festered and rotted inside them. Before they were done, Azazel's corpse looked like a piece of Swiss cheese.

 

And even that wasn't enough. As Cass and Mick watched from the forest surrounding the cemetery, John chopped apart the body and burned each piece. The two werewolves were barking with laughter as the three humans then pissed on the ashes. Knowing the Winchester's history with the demon, they'd have done the same thing.

 

Cass turned to Mick with tail wagging, "They did it. This means Dean is one step closer to staying with us and finally turning."

 

“I hope so, Castiel. Would be fun having the guy around more.”

 


	16. Whatever Turns You On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again as I was writing this last part, Cass decided he wanted time at the mic. So when you see - - - - - the rest is through his eyes.

* * *

 

 

It took a year, though, for Dean to have enough of an excuse to move away from his family. His dad had indeed slowed down after the death of the demon that had killed Mary. And when an invitation to stay with Bobby was offered, John eagerly said yes. Sure they occasionally hunted for fun, but for the most part, they were just two old men drinking beer and watching sports.

 

As for Sam, the youngest Winchester had finally been able to go back to Stanford and restart the dormant dream of practicing law. Even though Sam had been born into the hunting lifestyle, it had been easy to stop cold turkey. And unlike John and Bobby, there was never a pull to dabble in the supernatural ever again.

 

So with Dean's family settled and content he let them know of his plans to travel around for a few years. With just a nap-sack of his important papers and things strapped to his back, Dean said goodbye and made his way to Cass.

 

The change was planned to take place in Mick's new cabin which was located deep in the woods surrounding Medicine's Peak some thirty miles from Lebanon, Kansas. Dean would be a bit feral at the beginning and the farther away from civilization the better.

 

Dean was so damn excited for this next chapter in his life. So fuckn' ready to be able to spend even more time with Cass. An average human lifetime wasn't going to cut it anymore.

 

And that night as the waxing gibbous moon shone outside the closed up cabin, Cass shifted into wolf form and gave Dean the venomous bite. Mick was also in wolf form just in case.

 

To say the change was painful would be simplifying things. It was the most agony Dean had ever experienced in his entire existence. Every bone cracked and reformed while muscles ripped, and flesh seemed to tear off his skeleton only to be replaced and then covered with a shaggy coat of thick, pale fur.

 

 

\- - - - -

 

Cass could not stop staring. The guy had already been hot, but now Dean was one of the sexiest beasts he had ever seen! Was it wrong that Cass was horny as hell as his boyfriend writhed in the after-aches of the change? Yes…maybe…he was not sure, but even still his cock was at full attention. He definitely saw some chase and capture in their foreseeable future.

 

For the next two days, Cass and Mick took good care of the new member to their pack. Dean was doing much better than they had thought possible. On the third night, the guy's green eyes lasered onto Cass, "I need you."

 

Mhmm! Talk about an instant boner moment. Cass smiled, “Is my sexy hunter ready for some wolfy fun?”

 

Dean stalked over to him and grabbed Cass' denim-covered cock, “More than ready. I want to have the chance to hunt your sexy ass down and fuck you till you howl.”

 

"Oh fuck!” Cass' hips jerked causing the erection to rub into Dean's palm. “You do understand that there is a full moon tonight. If we head outside for some naughty fun, we shall not be able to change back until morning."

 

Hungry lips kissed down Cass' throat where Dean playfully nipped at the protruding adam's apple. “I seem to remember a similar night like that eons ago when we first met. I'm pretty damn positive we'll do just fine. Maybe I'll see if my pink panties will fit over my newly crafted lower half.”

 

Cass growled at the thought of Dean's off-white furry form stuffed into those damn panties. It would be sexy as hell to see the satin material stretch as it tried to hold back Dean's red cock.

 

Also with it being a full moon, they'd be able to found out if Dean was an Alpha or an Omega. Cass was hoping Dean would turn out to be an Omega. He had such a desperate urge to breed his beautiful hunter.

 

And three hours later, as the stars kept them company in the night sky, Dean's back was pressed into a wide tree branch and the pink panties were soaked with slick. Cass' sable-fur glimmered in the moonlight as he leaned down and sniffed at the ruined panties. “Mhmm, you smell like warm apple pie with a hint of cinnamon. Can I rip these damn panties off yet, hunter?”

 

“Fuck yes!”

 

The shredded satin floated down to the ground as Cass' long tongue pushed forward and licked at the dripping hole. The intoxicating taste of the slick plus Dean's already delicious flavor was too much for him. "I want to impale myself inside you…now!"

 

Dean whined with need. “Please do it. It's been way too long.”

 

Not that Dean's human hole was inferior, but with the omega's slick heated to the typical werewolf's body temperature of 102°F it felt like Cass was sliding into a freshly baked apple pie. Oh yeah, he could get used to doing this on a regular basis.

 

Five minutes later as Cass knotted Dean's ass and pumped his seed deep inside, his teeth bared down onto the pale fur-coated neck and bit…this time bonding them for real. Cass smiled down at the beautiful beast that was now in every profound sense of the word his mate, “So good. So perfect.”

 

Dean lay there panting…muzzle open and long canine tongue hanging out. The champagne-colored fur on the omega's belly was matted and shiny from a fresh load of cum. Green eyes were hazy and blissed out as they stared up at Cass “Ditto, mister. Fuck, that was awesome! I don't think I've ever been so happy in my entire life.”

 

The alpha in Cass beamed at that, “I feel the same way, my little hunter.”

 

Barking laughter echoed around the tree as Dean wiggled off the deflated knot and the slick and cum covered red cock, “Are you always going to call me hunter?”

 

Cass leaned down and licked through the cum-covered fur on Dean's stomach, “Probably, it has become second nature by now. Besides, knowing that I am mated to someone who used to hunt creatures like me is rather hot. A turn on really.”

 

“Mhmm, and what will you be doing once you get turned on, Mr. Novak?”

 

“Maybe I have this urge to test out your stamina and those muscular legs, Mr. Winchester.”

 

Green eyes sparkled with lust and excitement. “Are you wanting me to hunt you down, sir?”

 

Cass' already deep voice got thicker, “Yes.”

 

Dean snarled, “Well then, Castiel, I suggest you start running. I only plan on giving you a five-minute advantage before I'm chasing after your sexy alpha ass.”

 

At the sound of his full name being spoken, Cass' cock had quickly come back to life. Not something conducive to a race through the forest.

 

Even still, Cass leapt off and jumped down from branch to branch singing out, “Run, run as fast as you can. You won't catch me, my little hunter wolf-man.”

 

The sound of Dean's laughter followed Cass all the way to the forest floor. And as he was racing away from the tree he heard his mate's gravely voice yell out, “You do know how the story of the Gingerbread man ends? Don't you, Mr. Novak?”

 

Without stopping Cass just growled back, “I'm counting on it, Mr. Winchester.”

 

As the trees sped by and his heartbeat thudded away, Cass couldn't stop his muzzle from pulling back into a grin. A euphoric feeling of joy flooded his soul at how awesome his life had turned out. And he owed it all to a cross-dressing hunter and a chance encounter under the moonlit sky.

 

THE END

 

This story idea came from a random post in a Destiel Group on Facebook. It was just this hilariously hot comic, and almost instantly the whole story came to me.

 

 

I was eye-balls deep in other projects, and yet it wouldn't let me alone. So I said fuck it, and started writing. And BOOM! Here it is, sixteen chapters later. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. 

 

 


End file.
